Sailor MoonAmerican Senshi: the Darkness saga
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: An alternate take on the sailor Moon story, where she's a high school student living in Southern California in the mid 1980s.
1. True Love and Sailor Scouts

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
EPISODE ONE-TRUE LOVE AND SAILOR SOLDIERS  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
  
  
Friday, 11 April 1986, Malvern High School, Sunny Hills, California.  
  
"Hey Jake," Serena Campbell called out to Jake Slater from across the hall. "Did you hear the 411 on the new girl in school?"  
  
"You mean that girl who came from Brighton Academy?" Jake asked.   
  
"She's from the 'Brain farm'?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jake answered. "If she got in there, she's got to be smart. I heard Melvin failed the enterance exam."  
  
"Melvin failed the enterance exam?" Serena asked. "I mean, I could understand if I failed the exam, or you or anyone else, but Melvin? He's got to be the smartest student in school," she said, as she and Jake walked towards their lockers.  
  
"Tell me about it," Jake said as he opened his locker in his usual manner, holding the latch with one hand, while pounding on the door near the lock with the other and pulling up. "He barely studies for Frappier's midterm in algebra and still gets a 98. Speaking of which, how'd you do? Did you actually get a decent mark, or were your usual meatball-headed self?"  
  
"I'll have you know, Jake Slater," Serena said, "I got a 72."  
  
"That's great," Jake said. "You're finally getting the hang of Algebra."  
  
Later that day, in another part of the campus  
  
During lunch, Jake Slater was reading a comic book and munching on popcorn. A girl with short black hair sat at the same table and began eating her lunch. "You're the new girl, aren't you?" Jake asked. "The girl from Brighton?"  
  
"You don't call it "The Brain Farm" like everyone else," the girl said.   
  
"Nah," Jake said. "I have a cousin that goes there. You don't by any chance know Eric Martin, do you?"  
  
"He wouldn't be a tall, skinny guy who is obsessed with Bob Dylan?" the girl asked.  
  
"That's him alright," Jake said. "By the way, my name's Jake Slater. What's yours?"  
  
"Amy Anderson," the girl told him.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jake said.  
  
Amy and Jake talked until the end of the lunch break, and just before the bell rang, Jake asked "You doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Not really," Amy said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well," Jake said, "The Orpheum Theatre downtown is showing A Hard Day's Night, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in seeing it with me."  
  
"I'll have to ask my mother," Amy said, "but other than that, I'd love to go."  
  
Jake handed Amy a slip of paper on which he had written down his phone number. "Call me tonight and let me know," he said, as the bell rang.   
  
Interlude:the Moon, 1,000 years ago  
  
These were desperate times for Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. The Darkness had struck hard, and struck fast, and were slowly gaining control of the Moon Kingdom. The Darkness had decimated the various clans that made up the Soverign Protectorate, and the only clan left to fight was the Order of the Gilded Rose. "Surely," Queen Serenity thought to herself, "The Order of the Gilded Rose will not fail me. . . "  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by one of her royal guardsmen. "Queen Serenity," he called as he entered her chamber, followed by two other guards, carrying the bloodied and beaten form of a young black robed figure between them, "The Order of the Gilded Rose has fallen," As the other guardsmen carefully lay the wounded warrior on a bench in the chamber, the first guardsman continued. "Jacara is the last surviving member of the clan, although he was badly injured."  
  
"Take him to my private bedchambers and send for my best healer," Queen Serenity ordered. "I will take whatever steps necessary to save him. My plans for the preservation of the Moon Kingdom depend on his survival."  
  
Jacara was helped to Queen Serenity's bedchambers, and within the hour, a healer had arrived to tend to his injuries. The healer examined Jacara for several minutes, and finally told Queen Serenity that Jacara's injuries were not life-threatening. He then got a small vial of a purple, ink-like liquid out of a pouch in his tunic, and gave it to Jacara. "The potion I gave him will help," the healer said. "Other than that, all he needs is rest. The potion will heal his injuries while he sleeps. I must warn you, though, when he wakes up, he will be hungry. A large meal will help him regain his strength." With that, the healer left.  
  
"Sleep, my brave warrior, sleep," Queen Serenity said, as she gently kissed Jacara on the forehead.   
  
The next day, Queen Serenity called the Sailor Soldiers into her private chambers, for what would be the last time.  
  
"My daughter, Sailor Soldiers, Prince Endymion, Jacara," Queen Serenity addressed the group. "The Darkness is taking over the Moon Kingdom and I fear we will not survive. However, there is one way to protect the future of the Kingdom. I will send the Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion into the future to be reborn so that they may restore the Moon Kingdom someday. I am also sending the Sailor Soldiers and Jacara of the Order of the Gilded Rose to protect the Princess. You will have no memories of your life here on the Moon until the time is right for you to remember. I will send my feline advisors Luna and Artemis to assist you. I wish there was another way to save you," She said sorrowfully. As she sent her subjects into the future, the Darkness attacked the castle. In her last act before dying, Queen Serenity placed the minions of the Darkness in a microdimension. One that they would never escape. . . until now.  
  
Back in 1986, later in the afternoon  
  
Amy's mom met her at the door when she got home from school. "How was your first day at your new school?" she asked.  
  
"Pretty good," Amy replied. "I met a boy, and he asked me out on a date. He wanted to take me to see A Hard Day's Night at the Orpheum."  
  
"Well," Dr. Anderson said, "I have to work late at the hospital tonight. Just make sure you're not out too late."  
  
"Thanks mom," Amy said.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of town  
  
Serena was walking home when she saw several boys harrassing a black cat. "Leave that cat alone!" she yelled at the boys. As the boys scattered, Serena approached the cat. "Are you okay, kitty?" she asked. When the cat meowed, Serena noticed the cat had a bandage on its forehead. She removed the bandage and noticed a crescent moon on its forehead. "How weird," Serena thought, "That cat has a crescent moon on its forehead."   
  
Serena let the cat go, and was walking down the street, when she ran into Darrien Romano. Quite literally. "Why don't you watch where you're going, meatball head?" he asked.  
  
"Nice to see you too Darrien," Serena said.   
  
Darrien picked up some of the papers that Serena dropped. He saw her algebra midterm. "A 72," he said. "Very impressive. That is, for you."  
  
"Gee, thanks," she said, with a hint of bitterness in her voice, as she stormed off.  
  
Later that evening, around 6:45  
  
A black 1958 Ford Fairlane Skyliner retractable hardtop pulls up in front of the Anderson house. The song Pictures of Matchstick Men by Status Quo is playing on the car stereo. When the car came to a stop, Jake set the parking brake, removed the cassette tape from the stereo, and killed the ignition. He then got out of the car and went up to the fromt door. He rang the doorbell, and Amy answered the door. Jake was more than a little surprised at what Amy was wearing: black turtleneck, checkered miniskirt,   
black tights, and white go-go boots. "Wow!" was all he could say.  
  
"When I told my mom I was going to see a Beatles movie," Amy told Jake, "she dug up one of her old miniskirts from when she was my age, and she also found her old boots, and I added the tights and turtleneck." She went upstairs. "I have the perfect earrings to go wiht this outfit," she said. "I'll be down in a second. She came down wearing a pair of large hoop earrings, and she and Jake left. In Jake's car, he put a cassette of Who's Next by the Who in the stereo. As the song Behind Blue Eyes faded out, and the song Won't get Fooled Again began, Jake commented "The scream at the end of this song, as far as I'm concerned, is the greatest scream in the history of rock and roll."  
  
As Jake was commenting on the vocal talents of Roger Daltrey, Amy was thinking to herself "This is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
Meanwhile, in yet another part of town  
  
Alan Bradley was busy sweeping in front of Noah's Arcade, when a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead walked by. "Oh hi Luna," Alan said. "You want some sardines and milk?" he asked the cat. Alan had discovered the cat about six months earlier, and had named it Luna because of the crescent moon on its forehead, and also because it liked the name. As Alan went into the back to get food for Luna, she climbed onto an unused Sailor V machine. As her paw touched the screen, the machine spoke. "Voice confirmation, please," the machine asked.  
  
"I love tuna fish and fieldmouse pudding," Luna answered.  
  
"Voice confirmed," the machine said. "We have found the Princess Serenity," it continued.  
  
"Show me the identity of the Princess Serenity," Luna asked.  
  
The machine showed a picture of Serena. "The Princess Serenity now goes by the name of Serena Campbell. We believe you have had contact with her recently."  
  
"That's her," Luna thought to herself. "That's the girl that saved me from those ruffians earlier today." "I have had contact with her," Luna answered. "She saved me from an attack earlier today."  
  
45 minutes later  
  
Serena was in her room, reading, when Luna came in through the window.  
"Oh, it's you," Serena said. "The cat I rescued today. What are you doing here, kitty?"  
  
"I'm here to show you your destiny," Luna said.  
  
Serena was startled when Luna spoke. "Y-y-y-you spoke!" she said. "But you're a cat! Cats don't speak, they just meow. I just imagined you speaking. Yeah, that's it, I just imagined it."  
  
"I can't believe this hysterical girl is the princess of the Moon Kingdom," Luna said.  
  
"This cat talks," Serena said, "and it's saying that I'm a princess on the Moon. I really need to lay off the Yoo-Hoo."  
  
"This is not your imagination," Luna said. "Listen carefully to what I have to tell you. I do not have time to go into details right now, but suffice it to say that you are the rightful born princess of the Moon Kingdom." Luna jumped in the air and did a flip, and a silver, heart-shaped brooch landed on the bed next to Serena. "You have been born to save the world from evil," Luna said. "When evil strikes, open this brooch, touch the jewel inside, and say 'Pretty Moon Soldier, Make-up!' and you will become Sailor Moon, the protector of the Earth. If you look inside your heart, it will guide you, although I will be there when I am needed. I must go now, and find the others which will aid you in your battle against evil."  
  
"Wait a second," Serena said as Luna was leaving. "You never told me your name."  
  
"My name is Luna," Luna said as she left through the window.  
  
Later that evening, around 10:30  
  
Jake Slater parked his car in front of Amy Anderson's house and shut off the engine. He got out of the car, and went around to open the door for Amy, and the two of them walked to the front door. "I had a wonderful time tonight," Amy said. "I really enjoyed the movie. And I really enjoyed being with you."  
  
"I really enjoyed being with you too," Jake said. "Can I call you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course," Amy said, and she and Jake kissed.   
  
Five minutes later, a few blocks away  
  
Rae Lincoln was sitting on her bed, polishing her toenails, and listening to Catching up with Depeche Mode on headphones. Suddenly, the lights in her room flashed off for a second. Rae took off her headphones. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"There's a cow on the veranda," her mom said.  
  
"A cow?" Rae asked.  
  
"That's what it sounds like," Rae's mom said. "Something's out on the veranda mooing."  
  
"Oh, that's just Jake," Rae said. "Can you unlock the door for me? My toes are still wet."  
  
"Oh yeah," Rae's mom said as she went over to open the door. I forgot that was his way of telling you to open the veranda door."   
  
"About time someone opened the door," Jake said as Rae's mom opened the door. I was afraid someone would come by and wonder why on Earth I would be sitting on your veranda and mooing. They'd probably think I was a couple of violins short of an orchestra or something."  
  
"So how was your date?" Rae asked Jake.  
  
"I'm in love," Jake replied.  
  
"That's a new one for you," Rae said.  
  
"I'm serious this time," Jake said. "On the way home from the movie, I played Snoopy vs. the Red Baron. Except for you, I have never played that song for a girl. I know I'm rarely serious about a lot of things, but I am dead serious about this."  
  
"Just because you play a song for her that you are embarrassed to admit that you like," Rae said, "doesn't mean you're in love with her."  
  
"How about the fact that I haven't stopped thinking about her since I dropped her off at home?" he said. "So tell me Amy, have you ever. . . " Jakle realized the Freudian slip he made.  
  
"You must be in love," Rae said. "You just called me Amy. You wouldn't call me by someone else's name unless you were thinking about that person. So where did you meet this Amy anyways?"  
  
"She transferred from Brighton today," Jake said. She sat at my table at lunch, we began to talk, and I asked her out." Jake sat down at the foot of Rae's bed. "When did you get a cat?" he asked.  
  
"We don't have a cat," she replied.   
  
"If you don't have a cat, what is that one doing out on the veranda?" he asked, pointing to Luna. "I just noticed it there."  
  
"I've found you two," Luna said as she climbed onto the bed.  
  
"I thought someone at the theatre was smoking grass," Jake said. "I must have gotten a contact high, because I could have sworn I heard that cat talk. Either it was a contact high, or the fumes from your nail polish."  
  
"I think it was the nail polish," Rae said, "because I heard the cat speak too."  
  
"You're not imagining anything," Luna said. "I am here to show the two of you your destiny. You two have been born to fight the Darkness that threatens this planet." Luna jumped in the air and did a flip. When she landed, a gold coated rose and a pen-sized wand with a small sphere with the symbol for the planet Mars on it landed on the bed. Jake instinctively picked up the rose, and Rae picked up the pen. "These will allow you to battle the Darkness," Luna said.   
  
"How do they work?" Rae asked.  
  
"For you," Luna said, "hold your pen up and say 'Pretty Mars Soldier, Make-up!' and you will be transformed into Sailor Mars."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do with this rose?" Jake asked.  
  
"Simple," Luna answered, "just say 'transform!' and throw the rose down at your feet."  
  
"Yeah, right, it would be that simple," Jake said. "Transform!" he said, and threw the rose down at his feet. He was enveloped by a golden smoke, and when the smoke disappeared, he was dressed all in black, with a hooded cloak, full-head mask, and boots, and he was carrying a six-foot black staff in his right hand. "This is cool," he said. "This is a cool costume. Where did it come from?"  
  
"This was the uniform of the Order of the Gilded Rose," Luna explained. "You are the last surviving member of the order. The two of you were sent into the future from a thousand years ago to fight the Darkness and to restore the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"This is too much," Rae said. "Talking cats, Moon Kingdoms, fancy new powers, the whole ball of wax. But that doesn't mean you can count me out. I'll play along with all of this."  
  
"Gilded Rose," Jake said as he powered down and assumed his normal form. "I guess that's as good a name as any other. Listen, Rae, I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow. If the cat needs to talk to me some more," Luna interrupted him to tell them her name, "Okay, if Luna needs to tell me any more, I'll be next door. Just climb down the trellice, and up the tree, and leap down onto the sill. There's a Coke bottle with a pirate flag in it on the sill, and I'll leave the window open just enough for you to get in." With that, Jake left.  
  
Meanwhile, at Amy's house  
  
Amy was writing in her diary.  
April 11, 1986  
Dear Diary,  
You know how my mom always told me about "the one"? You know, the one true love of a person's life? Well, I found him tonight. His name's Jake. He's nothing like any of the other boys I have ever met. I can't really describe how I feel when I'm around him. He's the guy I want to grow old with. I've only known him for a few hours, but I do know he's the person I'm destined to spend my life with.  
  
-Amy  
  
The next morning, Serena's house  
  
Serena answered the doorbell. "Jeez, Molly," she said to the red-haired girl at the door, "Why did you have to wake me up so damn early?"  
  
"It's 10:30," Molly Beil replied. "You're acting like I came over at 4:00 in the morning or something."  
  
"It's Saturday," Serena explained, "to me, anything before Noon is too early."  
  
"Not when there's some serious sales at the mall," Molly said. Looking at Serena's hands, she added, "Besides, in dire need of a maincure."  
  
Serena looked at her hands. "I guess you're right," she said. "You think your sister can squeeze me in?"  
  
"Probably," Molly said. "She doesn't have any appointments until after 2."  
  
"Great," Serena said. "I'll be ready in about five minutes."  
  
The Microdimension where the Darkness is imprisoned.  
  
"FINALLY,"a disembodied voice said, "AFTER 1000 YEARS, WE ARE ABLE TO PENETRATE THIS MICRODIMENSION IN WHICH WE WERE IMPRISONED. UNFORTUNATELY, WE ARE ONLY ABLE TO SEND ONE OF OUR MINIONS THROUGH THE RIFT."  
  
A dark green, reptilian creature in black robesstepped forward. "I will go through the rift to collect energy so we can escape the microdimension," he said.  
  
"DO NOT FAIL US, SAURIOT" the voice said. "OR NEED WE REMIND YOU OF THE PENALTY FOR FAILURE?"  
  
"I will not fail," Sauriot said.   
  
Later that day, at the mall  
  
Serena had just gotten a manicure, and was walking towards the food court when she noticed something strange. Everyone was just lying there, as if they were dead. She then say Sauriot draining the energy from another victim. "Good," he said, "Give your energy to the Darkness."  
  
"That's not right," Serena said to herself. "But what can I do about it?" At that moment, she remembered the brooch Luna gave her the previous night. She opened it and touched the jewel, and said "Pretty Moon Soldier, Make-up!" She found herself transformed into Sailor Moon. She was now wearing a sailor suit with a short blue skirt, white gloves, a golden tiara, and red boots. She noticed a mirror and looked at herself. "I look like something out of a Japanese cartoon," she said to herself. Turning to Saurito, she said "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, you're going down!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the food court  
  
Jake and Rae were eating lunch and discussing the albums they bought at Licorice Pizza. "Let's see," Jake said, "I got 5150 by Van Halen, Asylum by KISS, and Hot Rocks and More Hot Rocks by the Rolling Stones. How about you?"  
  
"Falco 3 by Falco, Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust, Hunky Dory, and Young Americans by David Bowie, and London Calling by the Clash," Rae answered. They hear the noise of the battle between Sailor Moon and Sauriot. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
Jake ran towards the battle, and called back to rae. "It looks like some fugitive from a Japanese comic book is fighting a psychotic iguana who's trying to steal energy from all the other shoppers. Looks like those new superpowers that Luna gave us last night would come in handy right now." ZHe made a gold coated rose appear in his hand, threw it on the ground, and said "Transform!" He was surrounded by gold smoke, and when it dissapated, he was transformed into Gilded Rose.  
  
"Now you're speaking my language," Rae said, as she held her transformation pen and yelled "Pretty Mars Soldier, Make-up!" She was wearing a costume similar to the one worn by Sailor Moon, but her skirt and collar were red, and instead of boots, whe was wearing red pumps.   
  
Due to her inexperience, Sailor Moon was getting her butt handed to her on a silver platter. "I can't believe this," she whined, "My first day as a hero, and I'm fighting a homicidal talking iguana, I have no idea what I'm doing, and, to top it all off, I think I broke a nail, and I just had a manicure."  
  
Sauriot fired several bolts of energy from his eyes at Sailor Moon, and was about to move in for the kill, when a golden rose appeared from nowhere and landed between Sailor Moon and Sauriot, and the next thing Sailor Moon saw was a dark blur attacking Sauriot. After getting several hits in, the fugure leapt into the air and landed next to Sailor Moon, where he introduced himself as Gilded Rose. "Sailor Mars, now!" Gilded Rose yelled.  
  
"Mars flame sniper!" Sailor Mars said, and formed a bow out of fire, and shot a flame arrow at Sauriot. Gilded Rose took a short running start, and leapt off a wall, and landed several meters behind Sailor Mars. "Sailor Moon," sailor Mars said, "When I tell you, throw your tiara at the iguana and yell 'Moon Tiara, attack!'." Mars dropped down to one knee. "Gilded Rose, now!" she yelled.  
  
At that, Gilded Rose took a running start and launched himself off of Sailor Mars' shoulders. At the top of his ascent, he materialized his staff, which was now 18" long, and as he flew towards Sauriot, he yelled "Gold Rush!" and fired several bolts of energy from the staff. He landed several yards behind Sauriot, and teleported behind the two Sailor Soldiers.   
  
"Sailor Moon, now!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
"Moon Tiara, attack!" Sailor Moon yelled, and threw her tiara at Sauriot. As the tiara hit him, he disappeared, and the other patrons came back to life. "I'm glad you two showed up when you did," Sailor Moon said, "or else I would have been a goner."  
  
You know," Gilded Rose said, "since it appears that we are going to be working together, there are a few things we should let out into the open." With that, he materialized a golden rose, and threw it on the ground. A golden smoke surrounded the three of them, and when it dissapated, the three of them were in their civilian identities.   
  
"Jake?!?" Serena said when she saw who Gilded Rose was. "So who's Sailor Mars?"  
  
"Rae Lincoln," Jake said. "She and I have been best friends for years. She goes to St. Iggy's" Rae gives him a wounded look. "Okay, she goes to St. Ignacius. Rae, this is Serena Campbell. She and I go to school together." Rae and Serena shook hands. "It seems this fugitive from V is the beginning of our problems," he continued. "I sure hope the three of us aren't the only ones to fight the Darkness."  
  
Meanwhile, in the Microdimension  
  
"SAURIOT HAS FAILED US," the disembodied voice said. "HE WAS UNABLE TO GATHER THE LIFE ENERGIES FROM THAT INSIGNIFIGANT PLANET. IT ALSO SEEMS THAT WHELP OF OUR JAILER THINKS SHE AND HER FRIENDS CAN STOP US. SHE IS SADLY MISTAKEN. ONCE WE HAVE COLLECTED ENOUGH LIFE ENERGY, WE WILL ESCAPE, AND THEY AND THEIR PLANET WILL BE CRUSHED UNDER OUR BOOTS."  
  
EPILOG  
  
Monday morning, Malvern High School  
  
Everyone in school was talking about the battle at the mall the previous Saturday. Everyone, that is, except for Serena Campbell and Jake Slater. They didn't need to talk about it, they lived it.   
  
At lunch, Jake and Amy were talking about their weekends. "So what did you do that was fun and exciting?" Amy asked.  
  
"Nothing much," Jake lied. "Just went to the mall and picked up some records. Nothing much, just the new Van Halen, the last KISS, some Rolling Stones. Yesterday, I went to the ball game. How was your weekend?"  
  
"Pretty boring," Amy said. "After you called Saturday, I went over to see my uncle Lance, and yesterday, I went to Disneyland, and you're not going to believe who I saw there. . . "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mercury Reborn

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
_**EPISODE 2-MERCURY REBORN  
**  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
_Monday, 14 April 1986  
  
_Jake Slater and Amy Anderson were talking. "I went to Disneyland yesterday," Amy said, "And you're not going to believe who I saw there."  
  
"Who?" Jake asked.  
  
"Mike Peters," Amy answered. "You know, the lead singer from the Alarm?"  
  
"I know who you're talking about," Jake said. "I have a copy of _68 Guns_ somewhere at home. That's cool that they were at Disneyland. I was thinking of going there, but one of my dad's friends had a couple of extra tickets for the ballgame, so I went there instead."  
  
_Meanwhile, at Noa's Arcade  
  
_Luna snuck in through an open back door. She climbed on an unattended _Sailor V_ machine. The machine asked Luna for voice conformation. "I love tuna fish and fieldmouse pudding," Luna said.   
  
"Voice confirmed," the machine said. "We have found the Sailor Soldier from the planet Mercury."   
  
_Later that afternoon_  
  
Jake pulls his car to a stop in front of Amy's house. "Thanks for gving me a ride home," she says, "I'll call you tonight after my class."  
  
"What kind of class?" Jake asked.  
  
"I have an advanced computer class at Brighton on Mondays," Amy said. "I've been going for about a year."  
  
_Meanwhile, in the Microdimension_  
  
"Sador, report," the disembodied voice. "Tell us of your plans to gather energy."  
  
"I am posing as an computer teacher on Earth," Sador said. "I plan to turn the teenagers of that planet into slaves to gather energies for the Darkness, and when they have gathered enough energies, I will steal their energies."  
  
"Very good," the voice said. "Stealing the energies of our slaves is a diabolical touch."  
  
_Meanwhile, back on Earth_  
  
Jake pulled into his driveway, and cut the engine in his car. He went into the house, and a half hour later, he went to get hisjacket out of his car, and noticed a computer disc on the passenger seat. The disc had a Brighton Academy label with the name _Anderson, A._ printed on it. "Looks like she dropped her computer disc," he said to himself.   
  
_Brighton Academy, 10 minutes later_  
  
Amy was looking through her notebook, looking for her disc. "I must have left it in Jake's car," she said to herself. "Oh well, I can just type my assignment right now."  
  
Meanwhile, in the visitor's parking lot, Jake pulled into a space and cut the engine. He went to the front gate, where he was met by a security guard. "Please state your business here," the guard asked.  
  
"One of your students left her computer disc in my car," Jake said, showing the disc to the guard.  
  
"So she did," the guard said when he noticed the Brighton label on the disc. "I'll see that she gets it," the guard says.  
  
Jake went back to his car, and finds Luna in the passenger seat. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Looking for you," Luna said. "I've found our next enemy. He's posing as a teacher at this school."  
  
"Oh crap," Jake said. "My girlfriend's taking a class right now. We gotta get in there."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Luna asked. "There's a security guard out front."  
  
"Leave that to me," Jake said, as he materialized a golden rose in his hand. Throwing it down, he said "Transform!" He was surrounded by smoke, and when it dissapated, he was Gilded Rose.  
  
"Call the girls," Luna said. I have a feeling you're not going to be able to handle this new threat alone.   
  
Gilded Rose twirled his staff in the air, and it shrunk down to a foot in length. He twisted one end, and it came off. He then spoke in the end. "It's me," he said. "I'm at Brighton Academy, and I'm going to need a little help here."  
  
_Serena's house  
  
_Serena heard Jake's call for help through her brooch. "I hear you, and I'm on my way," she said, as she opened the brooch and said "Pretty Moon princess, Make-up!"  
  
_Rae's house  
  
_Rae got a phone call from Serena. "Jake's at Brighton, and he needs our help," she said.   
  
Rae got out her transformation pen. "Pretty Mars soldier, Make-up!" she said.   
  
_Back at Brighton_  
  
Gilded Rose, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars met in the parking lot. "We've still got a big problem," Luna said. "How are we going to get in there?"  
  
"Leave that to me," Gilded Rose said. "Sailor Moon, grab Luna and everyone come close to me." When they were close to him, he took a golden rose and threw it to the ground, and it caused a small explosion. The next thing any of them knew, they were inside the school.   
  
Meanwhile, Amy's class was starting. The teacher had them run their discs, which, unbeknownst to any of them, would hyptonize them into doing the bidding of the Darkness. All except for Amy, who had left her disc in Jake's car. When the class was in a hypnotic trance, the teacher revealed his true form, a zombie-like creature, Sador. The sight of Sador caused Amy to scream.  
  
"I have a feeling," Jake said, pointing in the general direction of where the scream came from, "our enemy is somewhere that way. Worse yet, I think I recognize that scream. It sounds a little like my girlfriend."  
  
Amy's scream alerted Sador to the fact that she was not under his control. "You are not under my control," he said, "therefore you must be destroyed."  
  
Sador fired a blast of energy at Amy, which was blocked at the last second by Gilded Rose. "Get to safety!" he told Amy. "Let my friends and I handle tall, dark, and scary here."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Amy said, doing her best Jesse Owens imitation out of the room.  
  
"That's her," Luna said when she saw Amy. "That's the Sailor Soldier of Mercury!" She went after Amy. She caught up with her in the next room. "The Sailor Soldiers and Gilded Rose need your help," Luna said.  
  
"This afternoon is getting stranger by the minute," Amy said to herself. "First, my computer teacher turns into something out of _Night of the Living Dead_ and tries to kill me, then I'm saved by some guy in black and a couple of fugitives from a Japanese comic book. Next thing you know, a TALKING cat tells me she needs my help. Can things POSSIBLY get any weirder?"  
  
As to answer Amy's question, Luna jumped in the air, and did a flip, and materialized a wand topped with a sphere with the symbpl of the planet Mercury. "Take this," Luna said, "and say 'Pretty Mercury Soldier, Make-up!'."  
  
"I'll try anything," Amy said, "Things couldn't get any weirder. Pretty Mercury Soldier, Make-up!" She found herself wearing a costume similar to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, but trimmed in blue, and blue boots.   
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Gilded Rose are fighting Sador. Sador fires a bolt of energy at the trio, and Gilded Rose blocked it with his staff. "We need to put this guy away," he said.  
  
"Why don't you use your Gold Rush attack?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Not enough room," he said, shooting several bolts from his staff.  
  
"We need something," Sailor Mars said. "Or someone."  
  
"Mercury Ice spear, attack!" the cry was followed by a barrage of icicles flying towards Sador.   
  
Gilded Rose saw where the iciciles were coming from, and remarked "Looks like we got some help here. Sailor Moon, finish this thing off!"  
  
"With pleasure," Sailor Moon said. Throwing her tiara, she yelled "Moon tiara, attack!", and Sador deflected it. "What now?" she said.  
  
"Let me finish this creep off," Gilded Rose said, as he transformed his staff into a laser sword. He rushed at Sador, and finished him off with a single swipe. He then put his hood over his head, and disappeared, only to reappear behind the other Soldiers. "Let's get out of here before the other students wake up," he said, as he prepared to teleport the other Soldiers out of the classroom and back to the parking lot.  
  
"Don't forget me," Luna said, climbing onto Gilded Rose's shoulders, and they teleported back to the parking lot. "I think it's time we met the newest member of our team," she said, as Jake used his transformation rose to change the Soldiers back to their civilian forms.  
  
"J-J-J-Jake?!?" Amy said, dumbfounded, when she saw who Gilded Rose was in his civilian identity.  
  
"I was going to tell you eventually," he said, "but it looks like you're one of us now. Welcome to the team Amy."  
  
"So this is Amy," Rae said. "I'm Rae Lincoln. Jake's best friend. He's told me a lot about you. Great to finally meet you."  
  
"Jake's told me about you, too," Amy said. "it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh hi," Serena said. "I'm Serena Campbell. Haven't I seen you around school?"  
  
"I think so," Amy said. "I've only been there a couple of days. I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere. I don't think I've seen rae though."  
  
"I go to St. Ignacius," Rae said. She then turned to Jake and said "You know, we all need a ride home, and it seems like you're the only one of us with a car, so. . . "  
  
"Hop in," he said, pointong to his car. Tehy all get in, and he pulls out of the parking lot.   
  
**Epilog**  
  
_Serena's house_  
  
"Serena," her mom called. "Can you please feed the cat?"  
  
"Cat?" Serena asked, surprised. "When did we get a cat?"  
  
"We just adopted it this afternoon," her mom said. "Her name's Luna. The catfood's in the pantry, and her bowl is next to the breakfast nook."  
  
Serena went to the pantry and looked at the cans of catfood. "Let's see," she said. "If I were a cat, would I want the salmon, the turkey and liver, or chunky kitty stew?"  
  
"I hope that last one isn't made out of kittys," Luna said.   
  
"I still get weirded out by that," Serena said.  
  
"Sorry," Luna said. "I forgot you're not used to talking cats. I think I'll have the salmon tonight."  
  
Serena opened a can of salmon catfood, and poured it into Luna's bowl. "So how did you get my mom to adopt you?" Serena asked.  
  
"The ability to speak is just one of my abilities," Luna said, cryptically. "Besides, I figured living with one of the Soldiers would be the perfect base of operations."  
  
"Why me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Amy's mother is allergic to cats," Luna said, "I'm not entirely fond of Rae's taste in music, and have you seen Jake's dog?"  
  
  
  
**Next time on American Senshi:  
  
**_The Sailor Soldiers and Gilded Rose gain a new ally, and ask the immortal question:  
_**Who is that Masked Man?  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Who was that Masked Man?

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
_**EPISODE 3-WHO IS THAT MASKED MAN?  
  
**I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Wedensday, 16 April, 1986  
  
Jake turned into the student parking lot at Malvern High school, and pulled into an empty space. He cut the engine, and he and Amy got out of the car. "Thanks for giving me a ride to school," Amy said.  
  
"No problem," Jake said.   
  
Later that day, in gym class, Jake's teacher informs the class that they will be playing volleyball for the remainder of the semester, and that they will be splitting off into teams. The teacher chooses six students to be captains, and Jake is one of them. The teacher then has the captains pick teams, and Jake is chosen to pick first. "Who are you going to take?" the coach asks.   
  
Jake thinks for a moment. "Elizabeth Minako," he decides.   
  
The rest of the class is divided up into teams, and they manage to get in a couple of games before class ends. _There's something about her,_ Jake thinks to himself, looking at Elizabeth. _Something I've never noticed before.   
  
Meanwhile, in the Microdimension  
  
_"cYPRINE, PUCHIROL," the disembodied voice called. "REPORT AT ONCE."  
  
Two women approached the area where the disembodied voice was coming from. The women were twins, identical in almost every way, the only difference was one woman had blue hair, the other had red hair. The only other distinguishing physical characteristic about the women was the fact that they were joined by a 6" wide band which ran from their shoulder blades to their waists. **"We are at your service,"**they said in unison. **"How can we serve you?"  
  
**_"_GO TO EARTH," the voice said, "STEAL ENERGIES FROM THOSE PATHETIC EARTHLINGS SO THAT WE CAN ESCAPE THIS MICRODIMENSION. IF YOU RUN INTO ANY RESISTANCE FROM EARTH'S GUARDIANS, DESTROY THEM WITHOUT MERCY."  
  
**"We will do your bidding," **the women said in unison.  
  
_Later that day  
  
_Lunch had just ended at Malvern High, and Jake was walking to his next class, and he noticed people around him dropping like flies. He knew the darkness was behind it, so he materialized his transformation rose. "Transform!" he yelled, as he threw the rose down. He was surrounded by gold smoke, and when it cleared, Gilded Rose was in his place. That's when things got weird. He saw two women floating in mid-air. He could have been mistaken, but he thought he saw that the women were joined at the back. The women were accompanied by an eight foot tall creature that could best be described as a cross between a werewolf and one of the monsters from the movie _Alien_. The creature was covered in dark grey fur, and drooled grey-green slime. "I don't know where you come from," Gilded Rose said, "but I'm taking you down!"  
  
**"You and what army?"** Puchirol, the red-haired twin asked, tauntingly.  
  
"He may not have an army," Sailor Mars said, from seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"But he has soldiers," Sailor Moon added, "Sailor Soldiers. And you're looking at them."  
  
"And we're with him untll the end," Sailor Mercury added.   
  
**"Ooh, we're scared,"**the twins said in unison. **"I'm about to wet myself,"** Cyprine, the blue-haired twin said. **"I'm shaking in my boots,"**Puchirol added. The wolf-alien just growled. "Deathclaw," Cyprine commanded. **"get them."  
  
**"I'll take tall, dark, and gruesome," Gilded Rose said, "the rest of you go after the Siamese twins." Gilded Rose rushed at Deathclaw, and barely avoided a swipe from its razor sharp claws.   
  
Meanwhile, the Soldiers were attacking Cyprine and Puchirol, who were incredibly agile for being joined at the back. They attacked by crsooing their staffs, and shooting energy bolts at the Soldiers. "Mercury Ice Spear, attack!" Sailor Mercury yelled, and sent a barrage of icicles at the twins, who were easily able to deflect them.   
  
"Let me try," Sailor Mars said. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled, and shot a flame arrow at the twins, which was deflected just as easily.  
  
"My turn," Sailor Moon said. Throwing her tiara, she yelled "Moon Tiara, attack!" Her attack was as successful as those of the other Soldiers.  
  
**"Our turn," **the twins said in unison, as they crossed their staffs. Just before they shot a bolt of energy, a red rose came from nowhere and landed in front of their staffs. Everyone turned in the general direction from where the rose came from, and saw a young man in a tuxedo, top hat, cape and mask standing on the roof of a nearby building. He had a diamond-tipped walking stick in one hand, and a crescent moon-topped scepter in the other.   
  
"I am Tuxedo Mask," the figure said. "I ally myself with those who fight against the forces of the Darkness."  
  
**"I think it's time for us to make our exit," **Cyprine said. **"You're right,"** Puchirol answered. She added **"Better to retreat and fight another day."  
**  
"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask called, throwing the scepter to her, "Point the scepter at Deathclaw, and say 'Moon Scepter, elimination!'"  
  
Gilded Rose flew to a point 40 yards behind the Soldiers. "Mercury," he called, "take a knee!" As Mercury dropped to one knee, Gilded Rose took a running start, and vaulted off Sailor Mercury's shoulders. "Gold Rush!" he yelled, as he flew towards Deathclaw. He fired several shots at Deathclaw, and when the creature was sufficiently weakened, he yelled "Sailor Moon, now!"  
  
"Moon Scepter, elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled, pointing the scepter at Deathclaw. A crescent moon-shaped beam of energy flew out of the scepter, and hit Deathclaw, who disappeared in a black flame.   
  
After Deathclaw was destroyed, the Soldiers and Gilded Rose looked around, but couldn't find Tuxedo Mask. "He's gone," Sailor Mercury said.   
  
"Just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared," Gilded Rose added.   
  
"We safe to change?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gilded Rose said. "We have a couple minutes before everyone is back to normal." He looked around. "Coast's clear," he threw down his transformation rose, and the four of them were once again in their civilian identities. "Now Rae, hurry up and get out of here before everyone wakes up, and get back to St. Ignacius."  
  
"I was on my way home," rae said. "We had a half day today. But it looks like we're alone."  
  
Rae left before anyone woke up. But they were not alone. Unbeknownst to any of them, hidden in a tree, was a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. . .   
  
  
  
**NEXT TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI  
**_Where exactly does Elizabeth Minako figure in all of this? Find out in our next chapter. . .   
_**VENUS WAS HER NAME  
  
**  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
_  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
_


	4. Venus was her Name

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
The lyrics quoted are from the song Venus, which was written by Robbie VanLeeuwin.  
  
_**EPISODE 4-VENUS WAS HER NAME  
  
**A goodess on a mountain top,  
was burning like a silver flame.  
The summit of beauty she was,  
and Venus was her name.  
She's got it,   
Yeah baby she's got it.  
Well, I'm your Venus,   
I'm your fire at you desire.  
Well, I'm your Venus,   
I'm your fire at you desire.  
  
Wedensday, 16 April, 1986  
  
Luna had observed the last battle without being seen by the Soldiers or Gilded Rose. She had traveled through the trees to avoid being noticed, as many of the students of Malvern High School would never think twice about seeing a cat up a tree. She was in a tree, when she noticed the one thing she least expected to see. . . a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. "Artemis!" she exclaimed, with more than a hint of surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching your Sailor Scouts in action," he said.  
  
"Soldiers," Luna said, more than slightly irritated by the offending name, "my Sailor Soldiers, not Sailor Scouts. You know how much I hate when you call them Sailor Scouts."  
  
_I wonder who woke up on the wrong side of the litterbox this morning,_ Artemis thought to himself. _She can't even take a little joke._  
  
"I've found almost all of the Soldiers," Luna said. "I only need to find Venus and Jupiter."  
  
"Well," Artemis said, "I found Venus. In fact, I've been living with her and her family for a couple of years now. I've been waiting for the right time to tell her."  
  
"No better time than the present," Luna said. "The Soldiers and Gilded Rose can use all the help we can get, even with our new ally Tuxedo Mask." She then added, "If she gets weirded out when you tell her, it's because she's not used to hearing cats speak."  
  
_Later that day_  
  
A 1978 Ford F-100 pulls to a stop in front of Elizabeth Minako's house. The passenger door opens, and she gets out. "Thanks for the ride, Jerry," she says to the driver, and walks to the front door. She sees a white cat standing on the front porch. "Hello Artemis," she said to the cat, as the truck drove off. "I suppose you want to come in." She found her keys in her backpack, and unlocked the door. She entered the house, and set her backpack on a chair. She went to the refrigerator and opened herself a diet soda. She then grabbed her backpack, and went upstairs to her bedroom, and tossed her backpack on the floor. She sat on her bed, and Artemis came in the room and got on the bed, and sat in Elizabeth's lap. "So what do you want, Artemis?" she asked.  
  
"I want to tell you your destiny," Artemis answered.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the can of soda she was drinking. "I thought this diet cola tasted a little different," she said. "I could have sworn I heard my cat talk."  
  
"You're not imagining," Artemis said. "I did talk." He jumped in the air, and kicked his back legs, like a horse bucking. A wand topped with a small sphere with a symbol of the planet Venus in it appeared, and dropped toi the bed. "You have been chosen to fight against the Darkness," he said. "Take this wand, and whenever the Darkness attacks, hold this wand up and say 'Pretty Venus Soldier, Make-up!' and you will be transformed into Sailor Venus."  
  
"That sounds like something from a Japanese comic book," Elizabeth said. "But then again," she said, taking the wand, "I am hearing this from a talking cat."  
  
_2 days later, 7:30 p.m., Joe's Burger Shack  
  
_Jake was standing behind the counter, counting the minutes until he got off work at 8:00, when Elizabeth Minako walked in. "What can I get for you today?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a medium iced tea," Elizabeth said.   
  
"Lemon in your tea?" Jake asked.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
Jake wrote down her order. He then rang it up on the cash register. "That'll be $4.52," he said. Elizabeth handed him a five dollar bill, and he gave her the change, and put her order on the rack for Joe to make.   
  
"Hey Jake," Joe, the owner said. "it's been kinda slow tonite, so how do you feel about knocking off a little early?"  
  
"In that case," Jake said, "why not throw down another cheeseburger and an order of onion rings?"  
  
"Sure," Joe said, as he went to making the orders.   
  
Jake punched out, got himself a large cup and filled it with half strawberry soda, half root beer, and sat down at a table, and read the letter he had recieved that day from his pen pal from Japan. She talked about her homelife, and school, and how her life was going. As usual, she liberally illustrated her letter, and signed it in Japanese script for "Takeuchi Naoko".  
  
A few minutes later, Jake and Elizabeth's orders were ready. Jake grabbed both trays, and set the one with fries on the table where Elizabeth was sitting. "Why don't you have a seat?" she asked.  
  
Jake set his tray at the same table. he refilled his cup with the same half strawberry half root beer he was drinking. _Why not,_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Aren't you in a couple of my classes?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jake answered. "p.e. and English."  
  
_Meanwhile, in Cyprine and Puchirol's interdimensional hideout  
  
_"We need a new plan to steal energies from these pathetic earthlings," Puchirol told her twin.  
  
"Don't forget, we also need to take into consideration Earth's protectors," Cyprine added.  
  
The twins thought about it for a few minutes. Finally, Puchirol had an idea. "Torakak would be perfect for our this task." Cyprine nodded in agreement.   
  
_Back at Joe's  
  
_Jake and Elizabeth were eating, when suddenly, screams could be heard from the shopping center across the street. They looked out the window to see Cyprine and Puchirol, along with a rather large, hideous creature that made Deathclaw look handsome by comparison. "Oh no," Jake whispered to himself, "The Darkness is attacking." He went outside, followed by Elizabeth. "Get inside and stay down!" he told her. He materialized his transformation rose. "Transform!" he said, throwing the rose to the ground, causing the smoke which disappeared, revealing Jake as Gilded Rose. "Not you two again!" he said to the twins. "What's the matter," he added, pointing to Torakak, "Your last monster not ugly enough?"  
  
"Torakak, get him!" the twins said in unison.  
  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth was watching the standoff from the relative safety of Joe's. She remembered the wand Artemis gave her a couple of days before. _"Take this wand, and whenever the Darkness attacks, hold this wand up and say 'Pretty Venus Soldier, Make-up!' and you will be transformed into Sailor Venus_._"_ She took the wand out of her jacket pocket. "Pretty Venus Soldier, Make-up!" she yelled, and the next thing she knew, she was wearing the familiar Sailor Soldier costume, with an orange skirt and orange trim, and orange shoes with ankle straps. She also had a red bow in her hair. She quickly entered the fray.  
  
"You have a new partner," said Puchirlo, to which Cyprine added "But she's not going to help you defeat us."  
  
"But we will," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Because we're the Sailor Soldiers," Sailor Mercury added. "And we stand for truth, and justice, and love."  
  
"And in the name of love," Sailor Moon added, "We shall punish you!"  
  
"Friends of yours?" Sailor Venus asked Gilded Rose.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.   
  
"Good," Sailor Venus said, "Cause it looks like we won't be able to handle this alone, especially with this being my first crack out of the box."   
  
The other Soldiers gathered around Gilded Rose and sailor Venus. "How're we going to handle this?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Same as last time," Gilded Rose said. "You Soldiers handle the Siamese twins, I'll take on tall, dark, and even uglier." He turned his staff into a light sword, and rushed at Torakak.   
  
While Gilded Rose was fighting Torakak, the Sailor Soldiers were battling Cyprine and Puchirol. "Let me get a shot in," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Be our guest," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Venus Love-me Chain!" Venus yelled, as she threw a chain with heart-shaped links at the twins, who decided to leave the job of fighting the Sailor Soldiers to Torakak, who was proving to be a formidable foe.  
  
The Soldiers concentrated their attack on Torakak, who fired an energy beam from his eyes that sent the Soldiers and Gilded Rose reeling. He rushed the group while they were down, but his attack was stopped by a red rose that came out of nowhere. "I thought you could use a couple of seconds to regroup," Tuxedo Mask said, from atop a building.   
  
"Let me finish ugly here," Gilded Rose said, leaping to a point about 30 yards from the rest of the group. While he did that, Sailor Mars got down on one knee, while Gilded Rose turned his staff into a scepter with a gold rose at the top. He ran towards Sailor Mars, and leapt off her shoulders, and at the apex of his ascent, he yelled "Gold Rush!" Flying towards Torakak, he threw several gold roses at Torakak, and fired a beam of gold energy at him, causing the roses to explode, sending the monster reeling. He then turned his scepter back into a light sword, and sliced Torakak in half, and landed in a kneeling position a few feet away. He counted down. "Three, two, one, now," at which point, what was once Torakak imploded. Gilded Rose then floated over to where the Sailor Soldiers were standing, and threw down his transformation rose, reverting the five of them to their civilian identities. "Girls," Jake said, "This is Elizabeth Minako."  
  
"Hi," Amy said, "I'm Amy Anderson, otherwise known as Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Serena Campbell., I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
"Rae Lincoln, they call me Sailor Mars."  
  
"You can call me Gilded Rose," Jake said.  
  
"I guess that means Sailor Venus makes five," Elizabeth said. "But what about our well dressed friend?"  
  
"We're not sure," Amy said. "He just showed up out of the blue, and he's on our side."  
  
"That's pretty much all we know about him," Jake said.  
  
**_EPILOGUE_**  
  
_The next morning, Rae's bedroom  
  
_"Hey Rae," Elizabeth said, "Do you keep a cow on the veranda? I just heard mooing."  
  
"Oh that's just Jake," rae said. He always moos when he's out there and the door is locked. You mind opening it?"  
  
"Sure," she said, unlocking the door.   
  
Jake came in. "I'm only going to stay for a minute," he said. "I just wanted to give you these," he handed each girl what appeared to be a compact. "I made these last night," he said. "They're your communicators. This way, we can always be able to get in touch with each other in emergencies."  
  
"So where's yours?" Amy asked.  
  
He showed the girls his watch. "I designed the communicators to look like things we'd normally use," he said, "and since I don't usually wear makeup, I made mine look like a watch. I gotta go to work, but I'll be back sometime this afternoon." He left the same way he came.  
  
_Noah's Arcade, later that day  
  
_Luna came in through an open window, and found climbed on an unused _Sailor V_ machine. "Voice conformation, please," the machine said.  
  
"I love tuna fish and fieldmouse pudding," Luna said.   
  
"Voice confirmed," the machine said. . .   
  
**Next time on American Senshi**  
  
_Just who is the mysterious new girl in school? And we meet the final member of the Senshi team in. . . _  
**AND JUPITER MAKES 5**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. And Jupiter Makes 5

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
_**EPISODE 5-AND JUPITER MAKES 5  
**PROLOG  
Friday, 18 April 1986, Bastanchury High School, Sunny Hills, CA  
10:03 a.m.  
  
"Hey Makoto," Mark Westin called. Susan Makoto just ignored him. "I'm talking to you. You go deaf on me, bitch?"  
  
_Just ignore him,_ Susan thought to herself. _Just get through this year without any major trouble. MacPherson's retiring in June, and it'd be real fun to see him go before I do._ She ignored his taunts. Then, he did something she couldn't ignore.   
  
He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "I don't think you heard me," he said.   
  
"I heard you just fine Mark," she said. "I just don't want to fight you right now."  
  
"You're afraid MacPherson's going to kick your butt out of here," he said. "Personally, I don't care about your problems with him," and threw a punch at her.  
  
Susan grabbed his arm in midair, and turned his punch into a judo flip. "If you want to continue this, meet me after school in Euclid Park," she said, in a tone of voice that said 'end of discussion'.  
  
"Miss Makoto," said Mr. MacPherson, the principal of Bastanchury High School, "my office, now."  
  
_Two minutes later, Mr. MacPherson's office  
  
_"Miss Makoto," Mr. MacPherson adressed Susan, "do you remember what I said the last time I caught you fighting?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "You said the next time you caught me fighting, I'd be expelled. But he threw the first. . . "  
  
"It doesn't matter who started it," he interrupted. "What matters is that you were fighting. Now, it doesn't matter, because you're no longer my problem. The fact that Mr. Westin threw the first punch is the only reason I'm not sending you to Fred Nells, where you belong. I have no other choice than to send you to Malvern High." He signed a form, and gave it to Susan.  
  
"Can I go now?" she asked.  
  
"In a second," Mr. MacPherson said. A woman in her mid-20s, wearing a security guard uniform, entered MacPherson's office. "Clean out your locker," MacPherson continued. "Jane will collect any school property in your possession. Textbooks, library books, parking permit. You will gather all your personal belongings from your outside locker, as well as your gym locker. When you have collected your personal belongings, jane will escort you to your car."  
  
Susan left, and Mr. MacPherson called Mark into his office. "Close the door Mr. Westin," he said. When the door was closed, MacPherson continued. "Miss Makoto claims you provoked her and attacked her."  
  
"Damn straight I started it," Mark said. "What can you do about it now? You already booted her out of here."  
  
MacPherson reached in his suit jacket, and pulled out a billfold. He opened the billfold, and pulled out several $100 bills. He counted out ten of them and handed them to Mark.  
  
"What's this?" Mark asked.  
  
"Payment," MacPherson said, "for services rendered. I only ask you to follow one condition in return."  
  
"Name it," Mark said.   
  
"Don't go flashing this around," MacPherson said. "I don't want anyone, especially Makoto, to know I paid you for provoking her to fight."  
  
"Heaven forbid she had any concrete evidence to take to the school board," Mark said.  
  
"Exactly," MacPherson said.  
  
_Later that afternoon_  
  
"This is totally heinous!" Susan Makoto told her mother.  
  
"It may be heinous," her mother said, "but it's totally legitimate."  
  
"But I didn't start it," Susan said. "That jerk Westin did. I bet he and MacPherson were in cahoots the whole time."  
  
"Now Susan," Her mom said. "I believe you didn't start that fight, but I have a hard time believing that Mr. MacPherson has it in for you. If you're so sure, we can appeal the decision."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Susan said.  
  
""Why not?" her mom asked. "I thought you felt the way he treated you was unfair."  
  
"First of all," Susan said, "I don't have any proof he's got it in for me, so basically, it's his word against mine, and he's going to make me out to be a troublemaker. Second of all, if by the grace of God we get this thing overturned, he's bound to use any excuse he can to ship me to Fred Nells. At least at Malvern, I may get a chance to start with a clean slate."  
  
_Monday, 21 April, 1986 Malvern High School  
7:40 a.m.  
  
_Susan Makoto saw the nameplate on the door. It read:  


_Dr. Richard L. Norris, EdD.  
Principal  
_

She knocked on the door. "Come in," Dr. Norris said. Susan entered the office. "Have a seat Miss Makoto," he said. "I was looking over your records," he continued, after she sat down, "and it says you were expelled from Bastanchury for fighting. Is that correct.?"  
  
"Yes sir," she said. "But the other guy threw the first punch."  
  
"Frankly, Susan," Dr. Norris said, "I find it hard to believe that you could have a reputation as a troublemaker, like Mr. MacPherson said in the letter he sent me warning me about you," he held up a letter, then ripped it in half. "As of now, I'm wiping the slate clean. What's on your record is in the past, someone else's dirty laundry. If you claim you acted in self defense, I believe you. I just want you to know if you ever need to talk to me, you know where my office is."  
  
Susan recognized a picture on his desk. "I know him," she said, "He goes to my church, when he's not away at school."  
  
"That's my nephew," he said. "He's a senior at BYU."  
  
**_END OF PROLOG_**  
  
_Monday, 21 April, 1986_  
  
"Did you hear about the new girl," Melvin Mathers asked Molly Beil. "I heard she beat up a teacher at Bastanchury."  
  
"I heard it was the principal," Molly said.  
  
"You sharing rumours about the new girl who got booted out of Bastanchury?" Jake Slater asked. "I got a doozy for you. I heard she took on the entire wrestling team and beat the crap out of every single one of them. Of course, that's the wildest rumour I heard about her. Frankly, I don't believe any of them. Personally, I'd be more inclined to believe she's some nice Mormon girl who's only here because the administration at Bastanchury needed a place to dispose of some dirty laundry, so to speak."  
  
_Lunchtime_  
  
Susan Makoto was looking for a place to sit down and eat, but nobody would let her sit at their table. Finally, she came to Serena Campbell's table. "Mind if I sit here?" Susan asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Serena said.   
  
Susan sat down, and opened a bag of muffins. "You like blueberry muffins?" she asked, offering Serena a muffin.  
  
"Sure, thanks," she said, taking the muffin. She took a bite. "These are amazing!" she said.  
  
"Thanks," Susan said. "I made them myself. By the way, my name's Susan. What's yours?"  
  
"Serena," Serena said.   
  
The two talked until the end of lunch. After lunch, Serena ran into Melvin. "Serena," Melvin said. "I saw you talking to that new girl. You should stay away from her, she's bad news."  
  
"She's not as bad as everyone says she is," Serena said. "She's actually very nice. Besides, she makes really amazing blueberry muffins."  
  
_Meanwhile, somewhere else entirely_  
  
"Puchirol," Cyprine asked, "Why do we do what we do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Puchirol asked.  
  
"Why do we have to hurt the people on this planet?" Cyprine asked. "They've never done anything to us."  
  
"We have our orders," Puchirol said.  
  
_Back in Sunny Hills, later that afternoon_  
  
Susan offered Serena a ride home. "You know," Serena said, "you're nothing like what everyone says about you."  
  
"Thanks," Susan said. "By the way, I'm curious about exactly what everyone is saying about me."  
  
Let's see," Serena said. "You took on the whole wrestling team at once, you put a student through a window, you put a teacher in the hospital, broke some guys arm. . . "  
  
"i did all that?" Susan asked.  
  
"Actually," Serena said, "That was just what I heard during first period. You're going to find that rumours and gossip around here spread faster than a fire in a room full of oily rags soaked in kerosene."  
  
"Oh," Susan said. "From what you were saying, I wouldn't be surprised if someone thought I killed someone or something."  
  
"Come to think of it," Serena said, "I think I heard someone say that. On the other hand, I heard you're a nice girl who got fobbed off on us because the principal at Bastanchury had it in for you. So what's the real story?"  
  
"Well," Susan said, "one of the various macho neandrathals they call students over at Bastanchury would try to kick my butt on a weekly basis, and I'd beat the snot out of them. Unfortunately, the principal there was some male chauvinist who couldn't handle it."  
  
"That's not good," Serena said, as Susan pulled in front of Serena's house. "Wanna come in and work on our Spanish homework?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Susan said, as she pulled in front of Serena's house and cut the engine on her car. They went into the house, and upstairs to Serena's room.The first thing Susan noticed was the rabbits. There were rabbits everywhere. Ceramic rabbits, stuffedd rabbits, pictures of rabbits on the walls, rabbit bedsheets, a large pink stuffed rabbit on the bed.   
  
"Can you tell I like rabbits?" Serena asked. "I've been collecting them since I was 9." She grabbed one that was standing on what looked like the surface of the moon, and was stirring something in a pot. "This is my favorite," she said. "My aunt bought it for me in Japan. It's called _Tsukino Usagi_, or 'rabbit on the moon'. It's an old Japanese legend that there's a rabbit living on the Moon that makes a rice delicacy called _mochi_."  
  
"i heard something like that once," Susan said. "But I heard it was just a shape of a rabbit on the face of a full moon."  
  
At that moment, Luna came into Serena's room. "I've finally found you," Luna said. "The team is finally complete."  
  
Susan was completely dumbfounded. "Serena," she said. "I think I'm freaking out."  
  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"I could have sworn I just heard your cat speak," Susan said.   
  
"I did speak," Luna said.   
  
"I still get weirded out when she does that," Serena said.  
  
"Now that we're through with the weirding out," Luna said, "Susan Makoto, I have something for you," Luna jumped up and did a backflip, and a wand topped with the symbol for the planet Jupiter appeared. Susan instinctively grabbed it out of midair.  
  
"What's this for?" Susan asked.  
  
"This will give you power and allow you to fulfill your destiny," Luna said. "When you find yourself in trouble, hold that wand up and say 'Pretty Jupiter Soldier, Make-up!' and you will become Sailor Jupiter."  
  
At that moment, Serena's communicator went off. The cover had a flashing picture of a golden rose. She answered it. "What's going on, Jake?" she answered.  
  
"I got a question," Jake said. "What's gray-green in color, 9 feet tall, and looks like a cross between Godzilla and Swamp Thing?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Serena said.  
  
"Well," Jake said, "It's loose in Hillcrest Park. Get your butt over here fast."  
  
"I'll be there," Serena said. "Hope you don't mind if I bring a friend."  
  
"Great," he said, "the more the merrier."  
  
"Well," Serena said, "Time for your trial by fire." Opening her brooch, she touched the crystal. "Pretty Moon Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Here goes nothing," Susan said, holding her transformation wand up. "Pretty Jupiter Soldier, Make-up!" She found herself dressed like Serena, except for the green trim, and green ankle-high lace-up boots. "I have one question," she asied.  
  
"Shoot," Serena said.  
  
"When you first transforned, did you think you looked like something out of a Japanese cartoon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A couple of minutes later, Sailor Moon and the team's newest member Sailor Jupiter arrived at Hillcrest Park, where they were met by Gilded Rose. The other Soldiers showed up within a few seconds. "Well," he said, "the Siamese twins bugged out as soon as I showed up, so I guess it's just us against tall, dark, and butt-ugly."  
  
"Let me take the first crack at that," Sailor Jupiter said, as a 45 mm. antenna grew out of her tiara. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she yelled, and threw a ball of lightning at the monster, which expanded as it flew towards its target. The monster was momentarily staggered, and when it recovered, shot a blast of energy at the Soldiers, knocking them back.   
  
The monster then grabbed Gilded Rose around the throat with a tentacle. "Someone help me," he said. "Get this thing off me!" he yelled, as the tentacle tightened around his neck.  
  
A red rose hit the tentacle, causing the monster to release its grip on Gilded Rose. "You attack my friends," Tuxedo Mask said from atop a nearby tree, "you have to deal with me. Time to finish this thing off."  
  
Sailor Mars stood between Gilded Rose and the monster, and got down on one knee. Gilded Rose ran towards the monster, and vaulted off Sailor Mars' shoulders. At the apex of his flight, he did a flip in midair. "Gold Rush!" he yelled, flying towards the monster, shooting bolts of gold energy out of his staff. Landing in a kneeling position several metres behind the monster, he yelled "Sailor Moon, NOW!"  
  
Sailor Moon already had out her scepter. Pointing it towards the monster, she yelled "Moon Scepter, elimination!" The crescent-shaped beam sliced the monster in half. The monster exploded. "Guess that takes care of him," Sailor Moon said, as Gilded Rose took a running start, jumped up, ricocheted off a tree, and landed where the Soldiers were gathered, throwing his transformation rose down, timing it so that it and he landed at the same time.  
  
"Well," Jake said, "It looks like we have a new member of our team. I think we should all introduce ourselves. I'm Jake Slater, aka Gilded Rose."  
  
"Amy Anderson, Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Sailor Mars, also known as Rae Lincoln."  
  
"Elizabeth Minako, otherwise known as Sailor Venus."  
  
"Serena Campbell, I'm the one named Sailor Moon."  
  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter, but you can call me Susan Makoto."  
  
Jake was looking towards the tree where Tuxedo Mask had appeared. "What's the matter?" Amy asked him.  
  
"He should be here," he said. "If he were our ally, he should be our friend. We don't even know who he is."  
  
"Give it time," Amy said, putting her hand on Jake's shoulder. "One day he'll reveal who he is."  
  
_One day,_ Jake thought to himself, _we're going to find out who you are._  
  
  
**NEXT TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI  
**_The moment the Soldiera and Gilded Rose have been waiting for. They finally learn the secret behind their new ally. Join us next time for:  
_**TUXEDO UNMASKED  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Tuxedo Unmasked

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
_**EPISODE 6-TUXEDO UNMASKED**  
  
_I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
**Prolog  
**  
Saturday, 3 May, 1986  
  
_Cyprine and Puchirol had brought yet another monster to steal the life energies from the humans of Earth, and had been defeated by the Sailor Soldiers, thanks once again to the timely intervention of Tuxedo Mask. His M.O. had always been the same, show up when they were in trouble, and disappear just as quickly as he appeared. This time, his intervention allowed Sailor Moon time to finish the monster off, and Gilded Rose had tried to intercept their mystrious ally before he could disappear again, but he was a split-second too late. "One day," he said to himself, "We'll find out who you are."  
  
_Tuesday, 6 May, 1986_  
  
Another day, another battle, another timely appearance by Tuxedo Mask, leading to another victory for the Sailor Soldiers, followed by another attempt by Gilded Rose to learn his identity. Again, he was too slow. Again, Tuxedo Mask eluded him.  
  
_Sunday, 11 May, 1986_  
  
The Sailor Soldiers had found this monster to be rather formidable. They were losing, until Tuxedo Mask showed up to even the odds. While sailor Moon was finishing off the monster, Tuxedo Mask had attempted to make his getaway, only to find a gold-covered rose blocking his path.  
  
"You're not getting away this time," Gilded Rose said. "Not until I get some answers."  
  
"I'm on your side," Tuxedo Mask said, "if that's what you wanted to know."  
  
"I know you're on our side," Gilded Rose said. "I just want to know who you really are."  
  
"That will be revealed," Tuxedo Mask said, "at the proper time." A wind picked up, and quickly disappeared, along with Tuxedo Mask.  
  
By this time, the other Sailor Soldiers had arrived. "Did you find out who he was?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"No," Gilded Rose said, "but he said he'd tell us at the proper time."  
  
**_End of Prolog  
  
_**Saturday, 17 May, 1986 10:15 a.m.  
  
Dr. Anderson picked up the phone on the first ring. "Hello," she said.   
  
"Hi," Jake said on the other end of the line. "Is Amy there?"  
  
"Oh hi Jake," Dr. Anderson said. "I'll get her." Dr. Anderson went to her daughter's room. When she got there, Amy was sitting on the bed reading. "Jake's on the phone," Dr. Anderson said.  
  
"Got it," Amy said, as she picked up the phone on her nightstand. "Oh hi Jake," she said.  
  
"Hey Amy," Jake said. "Wanna go to the movies today? _Top Gun_'s showing at the Orangefair 6 at 12:30."  
  
"Sure," Amy said.   
  
"Great," Jake said. "How does it sound if I pick you up in about an hour?"  
  
"An hour's fine," Amy said.   
  
"Great," he said, "I'll see you then." She went downstairs. "Mom, Jake wants to take me to the movies this afternoon."  
  
"What are you going to see?" her mom asked.  
  
"_Top Gun_," Amy said.  
  
"Tell me if you think I'd like it," her mom said. "Here's a few dollars in case you need it," she said, getting a $10 bill out of her wallet.  
  
"Thanks," Amy said. "I probably won't need this, since Jake just got paid yesterday, but it's good to know I have it in case I need it."  
  
_Jake's house_  
  
"I'm gonna take a quick shower," Jake called, to whoever was home. Fifteen minutes later, he was already showered, dressed, and ready to go. He was wearing black jeans with pegged cuffs, a grey shirt with rolled-up sleeves worn over a black tank top, and black Chuck Taylor's. He then put a small gold hoop earring in his left ear. After he was dressed, he went to the theatre to pick up the tickets in advance. When he got to the theatre, he went to the box office, where Darrien Romano was working. "Hey Darrien," Jake said, "I need 2 tickets for the 12:30 _Top Gun_."  
  
"That'll be $5.50," Darrien said. Jake paid, and Darrien gave him the tickets, which Jake put in his wallet.   
  
On his way back to Amy's, Jake stopped by the bank to pick up some cash from the ATM. After that, he noticed he had a few minutes to kill, so he went to Noah's Arcade to play a quick game of _Sailor V_, when he noticed something weird. A white cat was perched on the machine. Jake didn't really think anything about it, since he knew the owner, Alan Bradley, occasionally fed the stray cats that seemed to congregate in that area of town, and would often let them into the arcade. But this cat was different. Jake was about to shoo the cat off the machine, so he could play the game, but the cat did something that made Jake take notice. It spoke. "I love tuna fish and fieldmouse pudding," the cat said, in a male voice.  
  
"Voice confirmed," the machine said. "We have no new news to report at this time."  
  
"Artemis out," the cat said, and it got off the machine, and Jake noticed a small black star on its forehead.  
  
Jake realized it was almost time to pick up Amy, so he left. A few minutes, he was pulling in front of the Anderson house. Dr. Anderson answered the door. "You must be Jake," she said.   
  
"Guilty," Jake said.   
  
"Come in and have a seat," Dr. Anderson said, "Amy'll be down in a minute."   
  
Jake had picked up a magazine off the coffee table, and started reading an interview with Meridith Baxter-Birney, when Amy came down the stairs. She was wearing a long-sleeved red top with an off the shoulder neckline, checkered miniskirt, and black sandals, and her toenails were painted a shade of red that matched her top. "Ready?" She asked.  
  
"Let's go," Jake said, getting up. Jake decided not to tell Amy at that time about the talking cat, but instead, in the car, decided to play some music. He put a cassette of 60s music in his car stereo. "Oldies okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Amy said, as they drove to the theatre.   
  
When they got there, Jake pulled into a parking space, and put the top up before shutting off the engine. When they got to the entrance, Darrien had went from the box office to ticket taker. "Enjoy the show," he said.  
  
After the movie, Jake and Amy walked back to Jake's car, when they saw what appeared to have stepped out of the cantina scene in _Star Wars_. It was 8' tall, had reddish-black fur, fangs, and razor'sharp claws. The creature was accompanied by Cyprine and Puchirol. "I think it's time we bring in some of our friends," Jake said, as he brought out his transformation rose.  
  
"I hear you," Amy said, holding up her transformation wand. "Pretty Mercury Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Transform!" Jake said, as he threw his transformation rose to the ground, and in a cloud of smoke was transformed into Gilded Rose.   
  
_Rae Lincoln's house_  
  
Rae was about to go get a manicure, when she heard her communicator beeping. "Rae here," she answered it.  
  
"Something really ugly is wreaking havoc by the Orangefair 6," Gilded Rose said. "Mercury and I could really use some help here."  
  
"I'm on it," Rae said, holding up her transformation wand. "Pretty Mars Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
_Susan Makoto's house_  
  
Serena Campbell and Elizabeth Minako were in the kitchen with Susan, and the three were baking cookies. They had just pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven when they got Gilded Rose's call.  
  
_Back at the theatre_  
  
Even without Cyprine and Puchirol, who bailed out when Sailor Mercury and Gilded Rose showed up, the monster was easily in control of the battle. Not even Sailor Mars could turn the tide. Then, Sailor Venus and sailor Jupiter showed up, but the Sailor Soldiers were only able to achieve a standstill.   
  
"You've gone far enough, ugly," Sailor Moon said. "I stand for peace and love, and I will not stand by and watch you hurt my friends. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you."  
  
The monster shot a spike at Sailor Moon, but it was blocked by a red rose. "Finish that thing," Tuxedo Mask said."  
  
"Moon scepter, elimination!" Sailor Moon said, pointing her scepter at the monster.   
  
While Sailor Moon was finishing off the monster, Gilded Rose had went after Tuxedo Mask. "You're not getting away this time," he said. "Not until we learn who you really are."  
  
By this time, Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers had joined Gilded Rose and Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask tried to escape, but found Sailor Moon blocking his path. "Gilded Rose is right," she said. "If we're all fighting on the same side, we should know who you are, as well as you knowing who we are."  
  
Tuxedo Mask tried to make a getaway, but before he could, Gilded Rose threw down his transformation rose, causing all the heroes, including Tuxedo Mask, to revert to their civilian identities. However, none of the Soldiers knew the person who stood where Tuxedo Mask was standing. "Tom?" Amy said. "Tom Chiba? You're Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"Who were you expecting?" Tom Chiba said. "Rambo?"  
  
"Nah," Jake said. "Rambo would'nt throw roses at his enemies, he'd get a high powered assault rifle and plug 'em so full holes, they'd look like Swiss cheese."  
  
"Wait a second," Rae said. "Amy, you know this guy?"  
  
"Yeah," Amy said. "He's a student at my old school."  
  
"You mean he goes to Brighton Academy?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tom said. "You all know who I am, and I know Amy. So who are the rest of you?"  
  
"Jake Slater, I'm Gilded Rose."  
  
"Elizabeth Minako, Sailor Venus."  
  
"Susan Makoto, Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Rae Lincoln, Sailor Mars."  
  
"Serena Campbell, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Amy Anderson, Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Tom Chiba, Tuxedo Mask."  
  
Later that evening, Elizabeth and Serena were in Serena's room, where they were talking. "I knew that under that mask he was cute," Serena said.  
  
"You're not talking about Tuxedo Mask, are you?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am," Serena said.   
  
"Serena," Elizabeth said, "he's from the Brain Farm."  
  
"Amy's from the Brain Farm," Serena said. "That doesn't seem to bother Jake."  
  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	7. Mercury and Gilded Rose Fight Alone

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
_**EPISODE 7-MERCURY AND GILDED ROSE FIGHT ALONE  
  
**_I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi. Big Bird is owned by Children's Television Workshop/Henson  
  
_This story quotes lyrics from REO Speedwagon's song _Can't fight this Feeling_, which was written by Kevin Cronin.  
  
_Sunday, 18 May, 1986, 10;15 a.m._  
  
"So what's he like?" Serena said over the phone to Amy.  
  
"What's who like?" Amy said.  
  
"Here's a dollar, buy a clue," Serena said. "I'm talking about your former classmate, as well as our new teammate."  
  
"Tom?" Amy said. "Serena, you mean to tell me you have a crush on Tom Chiba?"  
  
"He's only the cutest boy I have ever seen," Serena said.   
  
"Well," Amy said. "There isn't much to say about him. All I know is that he doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
Amy and Serena continued their conversation for a few minutes, and when Amy hung up, she heard Jake's car stereo coming from the driveway.   
  
_I can´t fight this feeling any longer.   
And yet I´m still afraid to let it flow.   
What started out as friendship,   
Has grown stronger.   
I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _  
  
She poked her head out the window. "I'll be right down," she called.  
  
"No hurry," Jake said. "We don't have to be back at my house until noon anyways."  
  
Back inside, Amy grabbed several items, including a swimsuit and a towel, and placed them in a duffel bag. She then went downstairs, and left the house ang got into Jake's car.   
  
Jake pulled out of the driveway, and drove down the street, and pulled into Hillcrest Park. "I thought we were going back to your house," Amy said.   
  
"Well," Jake said, "since I was picking you up, my dad told me to run over to the Pop Shoppe and pick up a few cases of soda."  
  
"Oh," Amy said. "But why are we going through Hillcrest Park?"  
  
"Shortcut."  
  
"Oh."  
  
As Jake drove through the park, Amy thought she saw a bolt of lightning. "Jake," she said, "stop the car."  
  
"What's the problem?" he asked.  
  
"I thought I just saw lightning," she said.  
  
Jake stopped the car, and looked at the sky. "Strange," he said, "there's not a cloud in the sky. Where did it come from?"  
  
"There," Amy said, pointing towards the baseball diamonds. What they saw quickly got their attention. A seven foot tall, yellow, birdlike humanoid was shooting lightning bolts. "I'll bet my life savings Big Bird's one of the Darkness's cronies," Amy said.  
  
"I'll take that bet," Jake said, pressing the button on his watch to activate the communicator function. "It's Gilded Rose," he said. "Mercury and I are in Hill. . . " he stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
"I just noticed whatever that thing is is jamming our communicators," he said. "Looks like it's just the two of us this time."  
  
"I'm on it," Amy said, getting out her transformation wand. "Pretty Mercury Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
Jake threw his transformation rose down. "Transform!"  
  
"You're going down!" Gilded Rose called to the monster.  
  
**"Oh really?" **the monster asked. **"And just who's going to take me down?"**  
  
"Gilded Rose and I," Sailor Mercury said. "I am the pretty Sailor Soldier Mercury."  
  
"We stand for truth and justice," Gilded Rose said. "We protect the Earth from evil such as you. In the name of all that is good, we shall punish you."  
  
**"So be it,"** the monster said, shooting a lightning bolt at Gilded Rose, who easily dodged it. The monster and Gilded Rose flew at each other.  
  
Gilded Rose caught the monster in the midsection with one end of his staff, and flipped it on its back. He rebounded off a tree, and caught the monster in a bulldog headlock as it recovered. As the monster got up from the bulldog, it shot a lightning bolt through the ground at Gilded Rose, who reacted by placing his staff in the ground at an angle, and balancing on it. **"Why aren't you dead?" **the monster asked. **"I sent a lightning bolt powerful enough to fry you where you stood."**  
  
"Easy," Gilded Rose said. "My staff is insulated from the effects of electricity. I could hit a million volt bare wire with it and not feel anything. It also helps that the staff is strong enough to support a bull elephant."  
  
Seeing how Gilded Rose got out of that situation gave Sailor Mercury an idea. She ran back to Jake's car, and looked on the floor behind the driver's seat, where she found his black high-top sneakers. She put them on over her boots, and they barely fit. However, she wasn't too concerned with comfort at that moment, rather, function. She then ran back into the battle, and the monster fired a lightning bolt at her, which Gilded Rose blocked with his staff. As they were regrouping, Gilded Rose thought of an idea on how to finish the monster off. "Your powers are water related, aren't they?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she answered,. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hit him with everything you got," he said.   
  
"Oh yeah," she said, realizing what he had in mind. "And I suppose you want to give him a gold rush, too?"  
  
While Jake ran to a point behind Sailor Mercury, she went to work on the monster. "Time to take off the kid gloves," she said. "Shine Aqua, Illusion!" she yelled, as a tidal wave came out of nowhere and struck the monster, who was stunned, as it appeared to short-circuit.  
  
Jake took a running start, and a step before he leapt up, he yelled "Now!" Sailor Mercury got down on one knee, as Gilded Rose vaulted off her shoulders, and flew towards the monster. "Gold Rush!" he yelled, and fired several bolts of gold energy at the monster, which caused it to overload and explode. Gilded Rose landed in a kneeling position several metres behind the monster, and after it exploded, Sailor Mercury ran to Gilded Rose. As he got up, he noticed Sailor Mercury's unusual choice of footwear. "Oh that look is you," he said.  
  
"I got the idea from you," Sailor Mercury said. "When you used your staff to insulate yourself from the monster's ground attack. I remembered you had a pair of sneakers in the backseat, and used their rubber soles to insulate myself." She took off the sneakers, as Gilded Rose threw down his transformation rose, and the two of them were reverted back to their civilian identities.  
  
_Jake's house, 11:55 a.m._  
  
Jake pulled into the driveway, and he and Amy each took a case of soda to the backyard, where Jake's dad put them in a steel garbage can that was filled with ice. Jake and Amy went back to get the rest of the soda, and Amy's bag. "You know, Jake," Rae said, grabbing a case, :"It sure took you a long time just to pick up Amy and buy a few cases of soda."  
  
"Well," Jake said, "Amy and I were fighting a lightning monster."  
  
"You fought it alone?" Rae said, slightly irritated. "You two know the Sailor Soldier code. We stick together. We don't try to fight alone. We call for backup when we get in trouble."  
  
"Well, we tried to call," Jake said. "The monster somehow jammed the signal. We had no choice but to fight alone. Fortunately, all of Mercury's attacks are water-based."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Rae asked.  
  
"Water and electricity don't mix," Amy said. "I realized that when he asked if my power was water based."  
  
"Listen," Jake said, as they walked to the backyard. "Ixnay on the Ailorsay Oldiersay. As far as anyone else is concerned, we're just normal teenagers."  
  
They got back to the backyard, and put the cases of soda on the patio table. Jake excused himself to his bedroom to change into his swimtrunks. "Where can I change into my swimsuit?" Amy asked.   
  
"Go through the family room, and just before you get to the door to the garage, there's a bathroom on the right," Mr. Slater said. "What about you Rae?" he asked, as Amy went in the house. "Do you need to change, too?"  
  
"No," Rae said. "I don't need to change." She took off her t-shirt to reveal a red string bikini. A minute later, Amy came out of the bathroom wearing a one-shoulder swimsuit with a black and white 'op art' print.   
  
A minute later, Jake came out, and both Rae and Amy chuckled at his choice of swimwear. He was wearing red trunks with a large white dot on the front of each leg. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Amy said, and Rae added "Mickey."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Secrets Revealed

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
_**EPISODE 8-SECRETS REVEALED**  
_  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
Saturday, 24 May, 1986 2:35 p.m. Jake's house_  
  
Jake Slater pulled his car in the driveway and shut off the engine. He had thought the one shift he had to work on that last three-day weekend of the school year would drag out, but for some reason, the five-hour shift went quickly. He went in the house, and to his room, where he took off his jeans and polo shirt and replaced them with a pair of black denim shorts and a Tony Hawk t-shirt, and put on a pair of black high-top Chuck Taylors. He went back to the garage, and got his skateboard, and went to a fenced-in area of the backyard, where his stepbrother was skating on a half-pipe ramp. "Hey Scott," he called, "why not let someone who knows what he's doing give it a try."  
  
"Sure," Scott Kirschner said. "Just let me know when Steve Caballero or Tony Hawk show up, and I'll let them skate."  
  
"Hahaha," Jake said, semi-sarcastically.  
  
"You know I'm just kidding ya," Scott said, as Jake climbed to the top of the ramp. "Let's see what you can do."  
  
Jake skated on the ramp, going back and forth a few times to get some momentum, and then jumped off one end, and did a 180 degree spin in midair, landing on the ramp, and skating to the other end, where he stopped on the platform. "Is that it, a one-eighty?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up," Jake said, skating off again, gaining momentum, then jumping off, grabbing the edge of the ramp with one hand, while grabbing the side of his skateboard with the other, and doing a flip in midair, and putting his feet on the board a split second before the wheels made contact with the ramp. "How's that?"  
  
"Better," Scott said. The two took turns trying to outdo each other for the next forty five minutes. Scott then noticed something different about Jake's mood. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"We're alone, aren't we?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah," Scott said. "Mom and dad went to aunt Emily's, and took Brandon with them. They won't be back about 5:00. What's on your mind."  
  
Jake remembered the meeting he and the Sailor Soldiers had the previous evening. They agreed that each of them would tell one person outside the group about their secret identities. They would tell that person who each member of the Soldiers was, and would tell the Soldiers who each member let in on their secret. Jake knew immediately who he would tell, it was just a matter of when.   
  
"Listen," Jake said. "I have something to tell you, and I want you to promise never to tell anyone else, except for Rae or Amy."  
  
"You know I won't blab," Scott said. "So what's the big deal, and why can I only talk about it to Rae or Amy?"  
  
"Because they know," Jake said. "In fact, they're part of the secret," Jake and Scott retreated under the platform at one end of the ramp. "Well," Jake continued, when they were safely hidden, "You know who the Sailor Soldiers are, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Scott said. "They fight with that Gilded Rose guy."  
  
"What would you say if I told you that I'm that Gilded Rose guy?" Jake asked.  
  
"No way," Scott said. "You can't be Gilded Rose."  
  
Jake already had his transformation rose out. He threw it to the ground. "Transform!" He was instantly transformed into Gilded Rose.  
  
"Holy. . . ," Scott said. "You really are Gilded-freakin'-Rose!"  
  
Gilded Rose threw his transformation rose down again, and was once again Jake. "Remember how I said you could talk about this with Rae or Amy?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Scott said.  
  
"Well," Jake said, "Rae's Sailor Mars, and Amy's Sailor Mercury."  
  
_Meanwhile, at Serena's house  
_  
"Mrs. Campbell," Luna said, "Serena wants to talk to you in her room."  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Campbell said, "I'll be right up."  
  
When Mrs. Campbell got up to Serena's room, she knocked on the door. "Come in," Serena said.  
  
"Luna said you wanted to talk to me," Mrs. Campbell said.  
  
"Come in and close the door," Serena said.  
  
"I don't think you understand what I just said," her mom said. "Luna, our CAT, told me you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"She talks to me all the time," Serena said. "She told me that I'm really a princess from a kingdom on the moon, and I died a thousand years ago, and was reborn in the here and now."  
  
"Serena," Her mom said, "I really think you should talk to someone about this, preferably someone in the psychiatric field."  
  
Serena had already opened her brooch, and touched the gem inside. "Pretty Moon Soldier, Make-up!" she yelled, and was transformed into Sailor Moon.   
  
"That's what Serena wanted to talk to you about," Luna said, climbing in through the window.  
  
"Great," Mrs. Campbell said. "First, my cat talks to me, next thing I know, my daughter is some fugitive from one of those Japanese comic books your brother reads. I really need to lay off the Yoo-Hoo."  
  
"You have to promise me one thing," Sailor Moon said, transforming back to Serena. "What I just told you does not leave this room."  
  
"Believe me," Mrs. Campbell said, "I won't tell anyone. I don't think anyone would believe me. Heck, I saw it with my own eyes, and I don't believe it."  
  
_ Elizabeth's house  
  
_"The door's open, Jerry," Elizabeth Minako shouted when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'm in my room. Come on up."  
  
Jerry Mauser came in, and went up to Elizabeth's room. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked.  
  
"I could hear the radio in your truck," she said. "From at least 3 blocks away. You play it loud enough to peel the polish off my toenails at fifty paces."  
  
"Oh," he replied. "By the way, what did you have to tell me that was so important that I had to come over right away?"  
  
By this time, Artemis, Elizabeth's cat, had come in the room. "Well," the cat said, "Elizabeth and I have a secret we want to tell you."  
  
Jerry tried to say something, but was speechless for at least a minute. "Excuse me," he said, when he was finally able to, "did your cat just say something?"  
  
"Yeah he did," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Beth," Jerry said, "I love you and all that, but I really think you need to lay off the diet soda for a while. I think it's starting to affect your brain."  
  
Elizabeth had her transformation wand out. "I really wanted to tell you this," she said, "but I think it'll be easier if I just show you. Pretty Venus Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Holy. . . ," Jerry remarked, "you're one of the Sailor Soldiers. But why tell me?"  
  
"Well," Elizabeth said, "I know you're one of the few people I can trust with something like this."  
  
"I won't tell anyone," Jerry said, as Artemis left the room. "Heck, it's been almost a year, and I still haven't told anyone that you're not a virgin."  
  
_Susan Makoto's house_  
_  
_Susan knew exactly who she'd tell. Even before the Sailor Soldiers decided that each of them would reveal their secret to one other person, Susan had decided to tell John Warner. John was Susan's best friend, she practically thought of him as a brother. Susan picked up the phone, and dialed John's number. John answered the phone. "Hello," he said.  
  
"Hey John," Susan said, "it's me. Treehouse, five minutes."  
  
Susan hung up the phone, and went into the backyard, and climbed a tree to a treehouse that had been there since before her parents lived there. Susan and John always met there to share secrets, and it was understood that what is said in the treehouse does not leave the treehouse.  
  
Four minutes and thirty seconds later, John climbed the tree to the treehouse. "So how's it going?" he said.  
  
"Fine," she answered. "How're things with you?"  
  
"Well," he said, "come September, I'll be needing a ride to and from school until I save up enough for a car."  
  
"Don't we go to different schools?" she asked.  
  
"Now yes," he said. "But when we found out who MacPherson's successor will be in September, my parents put in for an intradistrict transfer, and it was approved. So, starting in September, I'll be going to Malvern."  
  
"That's so great!" she replied. "You'll love it there. I've already made several new friends, between now and September, I'll introduce you to them. By the way, who is MacPherson's successor?"  
  
"Dewey."  
  
"I am glad I got out of there when I did," she replied.   
  
Susan changed the subject. "There's something I want to tell you," she said.  
  
"I'm listening," he said.  
  
"You know who the Sailor Soldiers are, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Are you referring to those girls who look like something out of a Japanese cartoon?" he asked. "I've seen footage of them on the news. They've put their lives on the line on several occasions, but always save the day."  
  
"I'm one of them," she said. "I'm Sailor Jupiter."  
  
Susan went to get out her transformation wand. "Don't bother changing just to prove it," he said. "I believe you. You've never lied to me before, and I don't think you're about to start now. Especially here, or about that."  
  
"I'm lucky to have a friend like you," Susan said.  
  
_Amy's house  
  
_Amy was sitting at the foot of her bed, clutching her transformation wand, and waiting for her mother to get home from the hospital. She knew right away that she'd tell her mother, but had no idea exactly how she was going to go about actually telling her. _Dammit,_ Amy thought to herself, _I should be able to figure this out. What am I supposed to do, just hold up my transformation wand and transform right in front of her? _Amy heard her mom open the front door. "That's it!" she said to herself.   
  
Dr. Anderson went up the stairs to Amy's room. "What's it?" she asked.  
  
"This," Amy said, holding up her transformation wand. "Pretty Mercury Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
Dr. Anderson stared at the sailor-suited soldier of love and beauty that was her daughter. "I see," she said. "So who are the other Sailor Soldiers?"  
  
_Jake's house, later that evening  
  
_Jake's stepmom didn't really feel like cooking dinner that night. It was decided that they were going to send out for pizza, and Scott had convinced her not only to go, but to take Brandon with her. As soon as she left, Jake called Rae. "The coast is clear," he said. "Come on over."  
  
"What's that about?" Alan Slater asked.  
  
"Rae will explain everything," Jake said, as Rae rang the doorbell. "Come in, Rae."  
  
Rae came into the living room, and sat on the couch between Jake and Scott. "You ready for this, Jake?" she asked.  
  
"Ready as I'm going to be," he said. "Let's just do this and get it over with. Dad, Rae and I have something to tell you."  
  
"You've heard of the Sailor Soldiers," Rae continued., as she got out her transformation wand, while Jake got out his transformation rose. "I'm Sailor Mars, and Jake's Gilded Rose."  
  
Jake threw his transformation rose down. "Transform!"  
  
Rae held up her transformation wand. "Pretty Mars Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Uh, Rae," Mr. Slater asked, "would you like to stay for pizza?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," Rae said.   
  
"Listen you guys," Scott said, "mom'll be home any minute, and if she sees Sailor Mars and Gilded Rose in her living room, she'll probably get a little suspicious. So I'd suggest ditching the Japanese cartoon look."  
  
Jake and Rae had already transformed back when Mrs. Slater returned.  
  
_Later that evening, Rae's house_  
  
"You didn't say anything about who Tuxedo Mask was, did you?" Rae asked Serena. "We have to respect his right to keep his identity secret."  
  
"You mean like the time Jake forced him to transform in fromt of all of us?" Serena remarked.  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Unexpected Allies

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
EPISODE 9-UNEXPECTED ALLIES  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
The lyrics in this story are from the song Substitute which was written by Pete Townshend.  
  
Thursday, 19 June, 1986-Rae's garage  
  
"Okay you two," Rae Lincoln said to Jake Slater and Maya Phelps, "let's take it from the top."  
  
From behind her drum kit, Maya tapped her sticks together, as she counted to four.   
  
At that cue, the three of them broke into Substitute, by the Who, with Jake on vocals and guitar, Rae on bass, and Maya on drums.  
  
You think we look pretty good together  
You think my shoes are made of leather  
I'm a substitute for another guy  
I look pretty tall but my heels are high  
The simple things you see are all complicated  
I look pretty young but I'm just back-dated...yeah  
(Substitute) Your lies for fact  
(Substitute) I see right through your plastic Mac  
(Substitute) I look all white but my dad was black  
(Substitute) My fine-looking suit's really made out of sack  
I was born with a plastic spoon in my mouth  
The north side of my town faced east and the east was facing' south  
And now you dare to look me in the eye  
Those crocodile tears are what you cry  
It's a genuine problem, you won't try  
To work it out at all, just pass it by...pass it by  
(Substitute) Me for him  
(Substitute) My coke for gin  
(Substitute) You for my mum  
(Substitute) At least I'll get my washin' done  
I'm a substitute for another guy  
I look pretty tall but my heels are high  
The simple things you see are all complicated  
I look pretty young but I'm just back-dated...yeah  
I was born with a plastic spoon in my mouth  
The north side of my town faced east and the east was facing' south  
And now you dare to look me in the eye  
Those crocodile tears are what you cry  
It's a genuine problem, you won't try  
To work it out at all, just pass it by...pass it by  
(Substitute) Me for him  
(Substitute) My coke for gin  
(Substitute) You for my mum  
(Substitute) At least I'll get my washin' done  
(Substitute) Your lies for fact  
(Substitute) I see right through your plastic Mac  
(Substitute) I look all white but my dad was black  
(Substitute) My fine-lookin' suit's really made out of sack  
  
As they finished, Amy came in from the driveway, and gave Jake a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "Hey Jake," Rae said, "you got your first groupie, and we're still a garage band!"  
  
"Ha ha," Jake said.   
  
"So how long have you guys had a rock band?" Amy asked.  
  
"Since last summer," Jake said. "Hopefully, we'll actually get to play somewhere other than this garage soon. At least we have a name."  
  
"Cool," Amy said. "What are you guys called?"  
  
"Jake's Mullet," Maya said.   
  
"Interesting name," Amy said. "Where did you come up with that?"  
  
"Well," Rae said, "We named it after Jake's hairstyle."  
  
"So that's what that hairstyle is called," Amy said.   
  
meanwhile, in the microdimension  
  
"Cyprine, Puchirol," the disembodied voice called. "We have decided to give you two one last chance to capture energies from the humans of this insifigant planet, so that we may escape this prison. we do not need to remind the two of you what the consequences of failure are."  
  
"We will not fail you," Cyprine and Puchirol said in unison.  
  
Meanwhile, at Susan Makoto's house  
  
Susan and Serena are busy baking brownies, and listening to the radio, when the announcer broke in to announce a monster attacking Euclid Park. "Brownies can wait," Susan said. "This is a tad more important." She got out her transformation wand. "Pretty Jupiter Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
Serena touched the jewel in her brooch. "Pretty Moon Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at Rae's garage  
  
Maya had to leave, and left just as Rae, Jake, and Amy got the call. "Euclid Park," Jake said. "Got it." Making his transformation rose appear, he threw it down. "Transform!"  
  
Rae and Amy had already gotten out their transformation wands. "Pretty Mars Soldier, Make-up!" Rae said.  
  
"Pretty Mercury Soldier, Make-up!" Amy said.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Maya realized she forgot her drumsticks, and went back to the garage to get them. When she came to the garage, she heard a strange conversation, and peeked in the window, just in time to see Jake, Rae, and Amy transform. "Wow," she said to herself. "Rae and Amy are Sailor Soldiers, and Jake's Gilded Rose."  
  
Euclid Park  
  
Sailor Venus was already at the park when her teammates showed up. When they arrived, Cyprine and Puchirol were there, accompanied by what can best be described as a cross between the creatures from Alien, one of Ed "Big Daddy" Roth's more hideous drawings from the 1960s, Freddy Kreuger, and something you'd find in one of those Japanese monster movies on late night tv. The creature was almost 9' tall, with red and black eyes, grey-green scales, with razor sharp 1' long talons at the end of each finger. The creature's mouth was filled with needle-like, razor sharp fangs, and oozed neon green slime. "One thing you can say about our enemy," Gilded Rose said. "Just when you think they can't make 'em any uglier, they make one that makes the last one look like Paulina Porizkova in comparison."  
  
"Watch who you call ugly," Cyprine said.  
  
"We'll have you know," Puchirol added, "To his own race, Xendar is considered very handsome. Might we remind you of an Earth saying, 'beauty's only skin deep'?" Xendar responded with a bloodcurdling growl.  
  
"He may be the Tom Cruise of his race," Sailor Mars said, "but to us, he's double-butt ugh-lee! It doesn't really matter, because he's going down."  
  
"Says who?" Cyprine and Puchirol said in unison.  
  
"I say," Sailor Moon said. "I stand for truth. I stand for justice. I am Sailor Moon, and these are the Sailor Soldiers and Gilded Rose, and we shall punish you!"  
  
Gilded Rose rushed Xendar, while the Soldiers ran after Cyprine and Puchirol. Xendar swiped a claw at Gilded Rose, which he barely dodged. Gilded Rose swung his staff at the monster, an attack that was easily dodged. Xendar then blew a fireball at Gilded Rose, which hit its mark. Gilded Rose went down, and Xendar went in for the kill. Xendar had a hand raised, talons glistening, and practically begging for Gilded Rose's blood. Xendar let out a bloodcurdling roar, and went in for the kill, when he was hit by a blast of energy that sent him reeling.  
  
Gilded Rose and the Sailor Soldiers looked in the general direction of where ht eblast came from, to see Cyprine and Puchirol, staffs crossed, standing facing each other, and completely seperated from each other. Tehy uncrossed their staffs, and turned around so they were standing with their backs to each other, and stretched their arms out. They then raised their arms above their heads, and they backs melted into each other, and they were once again joined.   
  
"Enough," Cyprine said, her voice changed from it's normal harsh tone, to one more angelic.  
  
"We no longer serve the Darkness," Puchirol added, her voice also taking on an angelic tone.   
  
Gilded Rose used the distraction to his advantage. He got up, and teleported 20 yards behind Sailor Venus. "Venus," he yelled, "take a knee!" When she did, Gilded Rose took a running start, and vaulted off Venus' shoulders. "Gold Rush!" he yelled, as he flew towards Xendar, firing several bolts of energy from his staff. "Sailor Moon, now!" he yelled, as he landed, and teleported back to the Sailor Soldier's position.  
  
Sailor Moon brought out her scepter. "Moon Scepter, elimination!" she yelled, as she fire a crescent-shaped beam at Xendar, destroying him.  
  
When the battle was over, the Soldiers and Gilded Rose stood staring at Cyprine and Puchirol. "Wait a second," Gilded Rose said, "we thought you two were. . . ?"  
  
"Siamese twins, as you put it?" Puchirol said. "Yes, we were born joined to each other."  
  
"But we have the ability to seperate," Cyprine added. "However, we can only be seperated for short periods at a time." 


	10. Draevyn

Sailor Moon-American Senshiby Eugol Dlareg  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose.  They are owned by someone in Japan.  However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians.  To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.    
  
This story contains lyrics to the song You Needed Me, which was written by Randy Goodrum.  
  
EPISODE 10-DRAEVYN  
  
Friday, 20 June, 1986, 9:30 a.m.  
  
Serena Campbell's house  
  
"So what do you think's going to happen?" Jake asked.  "I mean, now that Cyprine and Puchirol are on our side."  
  
"I know," Elizabeth said.  "That's going to change everything."  
  
"But it's not like they were the only agents of our enemy," Serena said.  "We still need to be ready for whatever the Darkness throws at us."  
  
"Good point," Jake said.  "We need to be ready for anything.  We know very little about our enemy, they could throw anything at us."  
  
"After yesterday," Rae said, "I'm ready for just about anything."  
  
Meanwhile, in the microdimension  
  
"So Cyprine and Puchirol have betrayed us," the disembodied voice said.  "They have chosen to fight on the side of good.  Draevyn!"  
  
A tall, lanky man stepped forward.  He stood 6'4", but weighed all of 150 lbs, and had shoulder length black hair, with several strands falling over his face.  He was dressed completely in black, black long sleeved t-shirt, black trenchcoat with the sleeves cut off, black leather pants tight enough to allow anyone to tell his religion, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.  His fingernails were also painted black.  "What is your bidding?" he asked.  
  
"Destroy the Sailor Soldiers," the disembodied voice said.  "Show no mercy.  If Cyprine and Puchirol show up, show them even less mercy.  Once the Sailor Soldiers lie dead at your feet, take the life energies of the pitiful people of this insifigant world, so that we may escape this prison."  
  
"With pleasure," Draevyn said.  
  
11:15 that same morning  
  
Amy's house  
  
Amy put Anne Murray's Greatest Hits on the turntable, and put the needle on her favorite song.    
  
I cried a tear, you wiped it dry  
  
I was confused, you cleared my mind  
  
I sold my soul, you bought it back for me  
  
And held me up and gave me dignity  
  
Somehow you needed me  
  
You gave me strength to stand alone again  
  
To face the world out on my own again  
  
You put me high upon a pedestal  
  
So high that I could almost see eternity  
  
You needed me, you needed me  
  
And I can't believe it's you  
  
I can't believe it's true  
  
I needed you and you were there  
  
And I'll never leave, why should I leave?  
  
I'd be a fool   
  
'cause I finally found someone who really cares  
  
You held my hand when it was cold  
  
When I was lost you took me home  
  
You gave me hope when I was at the end  
  
And turned my lies back into truth again  
  
You even called me "friend"  
  
You gave me strength to stand alone again  
  
To face the world out on my own again  
  
You put me high upon a pedestal  
  
So high that I could almost see eternity  
  
You needed me, you needed me  
  
You needed me, you needed me  
  
As the song ended, Amy thought about how unusual it was that that was also one of Jake's favorite songs.  There were a lot of things about Jake that surprised Amy, one of which was that she was insanely in love with him.  She wished he could be with him, and almost as if on cue, she saw his car outside the window.  Amy met him at the door.  "What're you up to?" Jake asked as he got to the door.  
  
"Nothing much," Amy said.  "What about you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Golf-N-Play," Jake said.  "We can play some mini-golf, and afterwards, maybe hit the waterslides."  
  
"Sure," Amy said.  "I'll go grab my swimsuit."  She went upstairs, and saw her mom in her bedroom, reading the latest issue of New England Journal of Medicine.  "I'm going to Golf-N-Play with Jake," Amy said.  
  
"Okay dear," Dr. Anderson said.   
  
"Thanks mom," Amy said, and went into her room.  She considered changing, but decided the blue tank top and white shorts she was wearing was okay for mini-golf.  She then grabbed her swimsuit, and then put on a pair of sandals.  On her way downstairs, she grabbed a large beach towel, and wrapped her swimsuit in it, and rolled the towel.  A minute later, she was back downstairs, and she and Jake went to his car.  It was only then she noticed his shorts.  He was wearing knee'length nylon boardshorts, along with a white tank top, and black Flojos sandals.  Amy put her stuff on the backseat floor, and noticed the Louisville Slugger on the backseat.  "What's the baseball bat for?" she asked.  
  
"Oh that's Scott's," Jake said.  "I took him to the batting cages for some b.p. the other day, he must have left it in my car by mistake.  Besides, I might want to get a few swings in myself."  
  
They got to Golf-N-Play, and played a round of mini-golf, Amy shooting a 71, while Jake shot a 65.  "I feel like taking a few swings in the batting cages before we do the waterslides," Jake said, taking a dollar out of his wallet and giving it to Amy.  "Get me a black cherry soda, and whatever you want.  I'm going to my car to get my bat, and I'll meet you in front of the ticket booth."  
  
While Jake was getting his bat, Draevyn appeared in a cloud of black smoke.  He then grabbed the first person he saw by the throat, who just happened to be Amy.  He lifted her in the air, and applied a little pressure to her throat.  "Tell me, where can I find the one called Sailor Moon?" he said.  "I have been sent here to destroy her and her friends."  
  
"Go to Hell!" Amy hissed at her attacker.  
  
"Wrong answer," Draevyn said, and began to squeeze Amy's throat, causing her to scream.  
  
Jake heard the screams as he was walking back to the ticket booth, which caused him to run towards Draevyn, holding the bat with a death grip.  When he reached Draevyn, he let out a furious scream, and swung the bat at the small of Draevyn's back like he was trying to hit the gothic assassin's spinal column for a home run.  The contact of white ash and Draevyn's back caused the agent of Darkness to throw Amy to the ground, and turn to face Jake.  "You've just made the biggest mistake of your short life," Draevyn said.  "I will take pleasuer in killing you slowly."  At that, he picked up Jake by the throat.  
  
Meanwhile, a group of college students rushed to Amy's aid.  "Excuse me miss," one of them said, "are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Amy said.  "But how's Jake?"  
  
"Is he the guy who took a Louisville Slugger to Dracula's kid brother?" another of the students said.  "Looks like tall, dark, and scary has him."  
  
Amy looked towards where Drayven was holding Jake up by the throat.  She then got up and ran to a hidden spot near the golf course, and got out her communicator.  "We have a Sailor Soldier emergency,  Something tall, dark, and scary has Jake by the throat, and he's looking to destroy us."  She got out her transformation wand.  "Pretty Mercury Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
Even though Draevyn was a good 8" taller than Jake, Jake had at least a 10 pound weight advantage over the gothic assassin.  Nevertheless, Draevyn held Jake like he was a rag doll.  "Tell me where to find the one named Sailor Moon," Draevyn said.    
  
"I'll die before I'll tell you," Jake said.  
  
"That can be arranged," Draevyn said.    
  
"Let him go!" Sailor Moon demanded.  "It's me you want."  
  
"Who are you?" Draevyn asked, throwing Jake to the ground.  Jake then ran to a secluded spot on the grounds.  
  
"I stand for peace, I stand for justice, I stand for love.  I am the one named Sailor Moon.  The Sailor Soldiers and I fight evil, and you reek with the stench of pure evil. In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared," Draevyn taunted.  
  
"I'll give you something to be scared about," Gilded Rose said from atop the batting cages.    
  
"And who might you be?" Draevyn asked.  
  
"I fight evil at the side of the Sailor Soldiers," Gilded Rose said.  "I am the scourge of those who align themselves with the Darkness.  I am Gilded Rose, and today is the day you die!"  Gilded Rose leapt off the batting cages, did a flip in midair, and landed near the Sailor Soldiers."Show this son of a bitch no mercy!" he called to the Sailor Soldiers.  "Attack him all at once!"  
  
"Jupiter Lightning Storm!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Mercury Ice Spear Barrage!"   
  
"Venus Love-me Shock!"  
  
"Moon Scepter, Elimination!"  
  
The combined force of the attacks weakened Draevyn slightly, but enough.  Gilded Rose turned his staff into a sword with a beam of golden light, and ran towards Draevyn, screaming out a battle cry.  Draevyn materialized a sword out of black flame, and the two of them were locked in mortal combat, no quarter asked, no quarter given.  The battle was a ballet of fury, with the two combatants exchanging thrusts and parries, eventually taking the battle to the golf course.  Draevyn tripped over an obstacle, throwing his timing off slightly, but enough for Gilded Rose to take advantage.  He began scoring direct hits, not enough on their own to do much damage, but as they accumulated, they had the desired effect.  Gilded Rose was showing no mercy.  Little by little, he was cutting his opponent down to size, quite literally.  The damage Draevyn suffered made him strike wildly, while Gilded Rose was in complete control.  A tiny nick on the cheek, another on the shoulder, an inch long gash on the thigh, each cut weakening the gothic assassin slightly.In a last act of desperation, Draevyn took one last one-handed swipe at Gilded Rose, who easily evaded the attack, while cutting off his hand in the same movement.  Draevyn's hand, still clutching his sword, fell to the ground.  Draevyn tried to grab his sword with his remaining hand, but just as he was about to reach it, a rose hit the ground in front of him.  Everyone looked up to the top of the snack bar, to see Tuxedo Mask.  "Gilded Rose," Tuxedo Mask called.  "You know what to do.  Finish him off once and for all."  
  
Gilded Rose was almost grinning under his mask.  He picked up Draevyn's sword, and removed his severed hand.  "I told you today would be the day you die," Gilded Rose said, as he swung both swords at the same time.  That would be the last thing Draevyn ever heard.  After Gilded Rose's last attack, Draevyn dropped to his knees, and fell forward, his head flying away from his body, and landing several meters away, and facing up.  Tuxedo Mask leapt from where he was to where Draevyn's head landed.  Gilded Rose threw Draevyn's sword to Tuxedo Mask, who used it to spear the severed head between the eyes.  The head, sword, and Draevyn's body then turned to dust, which blew away in a wind that disappeared as suddenly as it came, taking Tuxedo Mask with it.  Gilded Rose leapt to where the Sailor Soldiers were standing, throwing down his transformation rose so that it and he land at the same time.  The next thing anyone knew, they were back to their civilian identities.    
  
EPILOG  
  
Amy's house, an hour later  
  
Dr. Anderson, being a physician, insisted on checking out her daughter and Jake after learning of their rough treatment by Draevyn while in their civilian identities.  Aside from a few minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises, they were both given clean bills of health, although both were ordered to take it easy for the rest of the day.  In fact, being held up by their throats didn't do any real permanent damage.  They sat down on the couch, and Jake turned on the tv, and flipped through the channels until he found a Disney movie that was just starting.  As they were watching the movie, Amy reached over, pulled Jake's head to her, and kissed him.  "That's for today," she said.  "That guy would've killed me if you hadn't of made like Harmon Killebrew on his back like that."  
  
Jake kissed her back.  "That one was just because I love you, Amy Anderson."  
  
"And I love you, Jake Slater." 


	11. Betrayal and Loss

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
****_EPISODE 11-BETRAYAL AND LOSS  
  
_I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi. _  
  
_Tuesday, 1 July, 1986_  
  
Life couldn't have been much better for Serena Campbell. She had turned 16 the previous day, and was finally old enough to get her driver's license, and she passed her test with flying colors, in fact, getting a perfect score. She also finally had a date with the boy of her dreams, Tom Chiba. Things couldn't be much better. Little did she know that the worst was yet to come.   
  
_Later that evening_  
  
Serena had just returned home from her date. She and Tom had went to the movies, where they saw _the Karate Kid, Part 2_, and during the scene where Daniel-san asks Sato if they could hold the _obon_ dance in the ruins of the old palace, he kissed her. Serena had been floating on air. When she got to her room, she picked up the phone and called her friend Molly. Or, at least, she thought she was calling Molly.   
  
_Jake's house_  
  
Jake was watching _Return of the Jedi_ on video when the phone rang. He picked it up on the first ring. "Your two dimes," he said.  
  
"Is this Serena?" Jake said, after Serena had asked for Molly. "You dialed 0832 instead of 0823, didn't you?"  
  
_Serena's house_  
  
"Oh sorry Jake," Serena said, and hung up. She then dialed the correct number. After spending the next twenty minutes describing her date, Serena hung up. When she hung up, Luna came in he room, with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" Serena asked.  
  
"I just have a very bad feeling," Luna said. "Something real bad is about to happen. I don''t know what, but I know it's bad."  
  
_Hillcrest Park, several minutes later_  
  
_Something doesn't feel right,_ Tom thought to himself. He decided to check it out. He took a mask out of his pocket, and put it on. Immediately, he became Tuxedo Mask. He then began to investigate what was wrong.  
  
He encountered a red-haired woman in a "Dragon Lady" style dress. "Tuxedo Mask," the woman said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eudial, and I am here to make you serve the Darkness."  
  
"Never!" Tuxedo Mask said. "I fight on the side of good. I will never serve the Darkness."  
  
"I beg to differ," Eudial said, as she raised her right hand, and pointed a red-nailed finger at Tuxedo Mask, shooting a red mist at him, which caused him to fall into a deep sleep. "All too easy," she said, as she draped one of his arms over her shoulders, and teleported away.  
  
_The next morning, Serena's house_  
  
Serena answered the phone on the second ring. "Hello," she said.  
  
"Is this Serena?" the voice on the other end of the line said.   
  
"Yes it is," Serena said. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Mike Chiba," he said. "I'm Tom's brother. Listen, he didn't spend the night at your house, did he?"  
  
"No," Serena said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"He never came home," Mike said. "It's not like him to stay out all night, especially without telling anyone. If you see him, have him call home, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Serena said.   
  
After she hung up, Serena got out her communicator. "Sailor Soldier emergency," she said. "Everyone meet at my house ASAP."  
  
_Ten minutes later, Serena's house_  
  
"What's this all about?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Tom's brother called me a few minutes ago," Serena said. "Apparently, he never came home last night. I think something might have happened to him."  
  
"Let's split up and look for him," Jake said. "You girls split up and cover the ground, and I'll do an aerial search. Use your communicators if you see anything."  
  
"Should we transform?" Amy asked.  
  
"Your call," Jake said. "I'm going to." Jake left, and when he got home, threw down his transformation rose. "Transform!" he said, and became Gilded Rose. He then took to the air, flying in a spiral pattern over Sunny Hills.  
  
_Back at Serena's_  
  
The girls all decided to transform, and did. After a quick discussion, they split up, each Soldier taking a different part of town.   
  
_Euclid Park, an hour later_  
  
Sailor Jupiter was in the middle of her foot patrol, when she spotted something. "I think I found something," she said.  
  
"What?" Gilded Rose asked , standing directly behind her.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I was flying directly overhead when you called," he said. "I noticed something too." He threw a gold rose into a cluster of bushes. "You can come out," he said.  
  
Eudial came out of the bushes. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.  
  
"I saw you from the air," Gilded Rose said.   
  
"Well," Eudial said, "I don't think you saw this, did you?" A that, Tuxedo Mask came through an interdimensional portal. "Tuxedo Mask, destroy these insolent meddlers."  
  
"With pleasure," Tuxedo Mask said, and fired beams from his eyes that sent Sailor Jupiter and Gilded Rose reeling.   
  
The two of them recovered quickly, and retreated to the cover of bushes. When they were safe, Gilded Rose activated his communicator. "I've got some good news and some bad news," he said. "The good news is Jupiter and I have found Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"The bad news," Jupiter added, "he's kind of joined forces with our enemy."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"He just tried to destroy us," Gilded Rose answered. "And I think he enjoyed it."  
  
A couple of minutes later, the whole team was assembled. "Any suggestions on how to deal with this?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"I'd say throw all ideas of subtlety out the window and strike hard," Gilded Rose said. "But try not to permanently harm Tuxedo Mask. I have a feeling he's not a willing servant of our enemy. We might be able to save him."  
  
By this point, everyone in the park had congregated around to watch the action. Many of the people had heard of the sailor Soldiers, but for many, this was their first time actually seeing them in the flesh. "Get back," Gilded Rose said to the crowd. "This is no place for civilians." The crowd backed off a little, but still remained. He then ricocheted off several trees, and landed about 25 metres behind the rest of the group. "Sailor Moon," he called, "take a knee!" Sailor Moon dropped to one knee, and Gilded Rose took a running start, and vaulted off her shoulders. He got only a couple of feet off the ground before another optical bolt from Tuxedo Mask sent him to the ground at the Soldiers' feet. "A gold rush seemed like a good idea," he said. The small explosion from the impact ripped his mask, so he removed it, and discovered that the magic aura that protected the identities of the Sailor Soldiers protected his too.   
  
The Sailor Soldiers and Gilded Rose had regrouped, and were preparing to initiate another offensive, when Eudial shot a red mist from her hands. The mist enveloped the Soldiers, and dissapated in a few seconds. The Soldiers and Gilded Rose felt no ill effects from the mist. "Is that the best you can do?" Sailor Moon said. "It'll take more than a red mist to take out the Sailor Soldiers and Gilded Rose."  
  
"Who said I was trying to take you out just yet?" Eudial asked. "I only meant to take something from you first. Take a look around."  
  
At that, the good guys looked around at the crowd, and noticed something different about them. It took Gilded Rose a moment to realize exactly what. "Oh god," he said. "They recognize who we are. That last attack wasn't to hurt us, it was to destroy the aura that protects our identities."  
  
"Enough fooling around," Eudial said. "Tuxedo Mask, destroy them!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask raised his hand to launch destructive bolts of energy at the Sailor Soldiers and Gilded Rose, but was stopped by an otherworldly voice that seemed to come from the heavens. **"Stop!" **the voice said. **We will destroy them. But not here, not now. Now return to the microdimension. But first, Eudial, leave them with something else to remember us by."  
  
**"With pleasure," Eudial said. She pointed a red-nailed finger at Sailor Venus, and shot a small bolt of energy at her as she and Tuxedo Mask retreated through an interdimensional portal. Venus' Sailor uniform disappeared, and was replaced with the shorts, tank top, and flip-flops that Elizabeth Minako was wearing.   
  
Elizabeth got out her transformation wand. "Pretty Venus Soldier, Make-up!" she said, and instead of transforming, she watched in horror as her transformation wand turned into dust in her hand. "Oh no," she said. "I'm powerless!"   
  
Gilded Rose threw down his transformation rose, and the rest of the team transformed back to their civilian identites. The crowd began to enthusiastically show their support to the teenagers, with "We're behind you" and "Give those demons a one-way ticket back to Hell" being two of the more common things the crowd said.  
  
**EPILOG**  
_Two hours later, Elizabeth Minako's house_  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jake said.   
  
"For the thousandth time, Jake Slater, yes," Elizabeth said. "It's not like I don't have anything to take up my time. I still have volleyball. But I'd be lying if I said I won't ever miss being Sailor Venus. Believe me, if I ever get my powers back, I'll be back in the thick of it with you guys again. And that's a promise."  
  
"We wouldn't have it any other way," Jake said. "Well," he continued, looking at his watch, "I gotta go home and face the music."  
  
"Thanks for giving me a ride home," Elizabeth said.   
  
"Hey," Jake said. "What are friends for?" He started to put out his hand for a handshake. _What the hell,_ he thought to himself as what started as a handshake became a hug. "Don't worry," he said, when he let her go. "We'll get Tuxedo Mask back, and give the Darkness one for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. A Costly Victory

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
****_EPISODE 12-A COSTLY VICTORY  
  
_I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi. I know the kamehameha wave is from DragonBallZ, which is owned, by the way, by Toei/FUNimation. The kamehameha wave appears courtesy of artistic license._  
  
_Wedensday, 9 July, 1986 Beauregard's Country Kitchen, downtown Sunny Hills, 6:45 a.m._  
  
Jake and Amy decided to stop for breakfast on their way to Disneyland. They entered the restauraunt, and noticed the sign said to please seat yourself. They took a corner booth, and a minute later, a waitress came by with menus and water. She then asked for their drink orders.   
  
"Coffee," Jake said.   
  
"I'll have coffee, too," Amy said.  
  
While the waitress left to get their coffees, Jake and Amy looked at the menus. She returned a minute later with two cups of coffee. "So have you two decided yet?" she asked, as she set the coffees in front of Jake and Amy.  
  
"I'll have the Ranch Hand Special," Amy said. "Eggs over easy, O'Brien potatoes, and French toast."  
  
"And for you?" the waitress asked Jake.  
  
"Chicken fried steak and eggs," Jake said. "Over easy, hash browns, biscuits and gravy."  
  
"Got it," the waitress said.  
  
As the waitress left, Jake put four packets of Equal in his coffee, and Amy put a packet of sugar and some cream.   
  
Several minutes later, after the waitress brought their food and refilled their coffee, Jake and Amy began talking. "So what ride do you want to go on first?" Amy asked.  
  
"Matterhorn," Jake said. "I love that ride first thing in the morning."  
  
_Meanwhile, in the microdimension_  
  
Eudial and Tuxedo Mask are watching the Soldiers through the mist of time and space. "You whelps better enjoy today," Eudial said.  
  
**Because tomorrow," **the disembodied voice of the Darkness said, **"you die."  
  
**_The next morning, 9:00, Hillcrest Park_  
  
Serena, Rae, Amy, Elizabeth, Susan, and Jake had met in the park, near the Fieldhouse. "So what's she doing here?" Jake said, referring to Elizabeth.   
  
"I'm a Sailor Soldier," Elizabeth said.   
  
"Correction," Jake said. "You were a Sailor Soldier."  
  
"Just because I lost my powers doesn't mean. . . " Elizabeth said.  
  
"Hey!" Susan said, trying to bring order to chaos. "Jake has a point. We're fighting a very powerful enemy we know very little about. That is absolutely no place for someone without powers."  
  
"I can still handle myself," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Okay," Jake said, "you can come along. Just hang back, and stay out of it, and if it gets too hairy out there, you get out of there." He then nodded at Susan.  
  
Susan nodded back. "Okay," Elizabeth said, and Susan karate chopped her in the back of the neck, knocking her out.  
  
"She should be out for a few minutes," Susan said. "That should be enough time to get her out of here." She picked up Elizabeth in a fireman's carry, and took her to where Jerry Mauser's truck was parked. She opened the passenger door, and put Elizabeth in the truck. "Get her as far away from here as possible as you can before she wakes up," she said, as she put Elizabeth's seat belt on.  
  
"Got it," Jerry said as Susan closed the door. Jerry reached over Elizabeth and locked the door, and took off quickly.  
  
Meanwhile, Susan made her way back to where the others were getting ready to go into battle. "We ready to do this?" she said.  
  
"Ready as we'll ever be," Serena said, opening her brooch. "Let's do this! Pretty Moon Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Pretty Mercury Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Pretty Mars Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Pretty Jupiter Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Transform!"  
  
They jog to the other side of the Fieldhouse, and waited for their enemy to appear. they only had to wait a minute, until an interdimensional portal opened, and out stepped Eudial and Tuxedo Mask. Eudial was wearing a gauntlet on her right hand, and she took it off and threw it at the Sailor Soldiers, and it landed at Gilded Rose's feet. He reached down and picked it up. "Looks like you threw down the gauntlet. Let's get it on!"  
  
He rushed at Eudial. "Uh, listen," she said. "You wouldn't hit a lady, wouldn't you?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't," he said, and punched her in the face. "Lucky for me, you're not a lady."  
  
"Ooh," she said, rubbing where she was hit. "You're going to pay for that. Tuxedo Mask, get him!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask shot several bolts of energy from his hands, which Gilded Rose avoided with ease. He then shot a beam of energy from his staff, which barely missed, but exploded behind him, knocking him down.  
  
As Gilded Rose was about to do battle with Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon heard his voice in her head. _Sailor Moon,_ he said, _help me. I don't really want to hurt you, but I can't help it. I'm trying to escape their control, but I can't do it on my own._  
_  
The astral plane  
  
_Sailor Moon found herself in the astral plane, with a visibly weakened Tom Chiba. _I'm here,_ she said. _I'll give you support, and protect you, but you have to rebuke the Darkness, I can't do it for you.   
  
I don't know if I can do it,_ Tom said. _The Darkness is too strong._  
  
Sailor Moon held Tom's hands in her own. _I'm here for you, all you have to do is say you rebuke the Darkness.  
  
_Having Sailor Moon hold his hands seemed to give Tom the strength he needed. _Powers of the Darkness,_ he said.  
  
_Back in the real world_  
  
"I rebuke you!" Tuxedo Mask said. "Now and forever!" His eyes lost their evil red glow, just as Gilded Rose was about to land a punch to the face. Gilded Rose managed to pull his punch just in time.   
  
"Welcome back," Gilded Rose said.  
  
"Thanks," Tuxedo Mask said. he then pointed at Eudial. "And now, you're going to pay big time."  
  
"I don't think so," Eudial said. "I'm going to destroy you all."  
  
"Not today sister," Sailor Moon said, pointing her scepter at Eudial. "Moon Scepter, Elimination!" She shot a crescent-shaped beam from her scepter, which struck Eudial full-on.  
  
"You haven't won yet," Eudial said, as the beam hit her. "The Darkness will. . . " was all she got out before she was destroyed.  
  
"We will win," Gilded Rose said. "Because we foght on the side of good."  
  
**"Don't be so sure of yourself," **a disembodied voice said. **"For we are the Darkness, and we cannot be defeated. You puny humans will fall, and with your destruction, the Earth will fall." **As a punctuation, a powerful bolt of black energy shot out of nowhere, towards Sailor Mercury. Sailor Jupiter tried to knock Mercury out of the way of the bolt, but was a step too slow. The bolt hit Mercury with the force of an atomic bomb.  
  
The scream Sailor Mercury let out when the bolt of black energy hit her was one of both pure terror and excruciating pain. The scream continued until she struck the outer wall of the Fieldhouse, hitting it about three feet off the ground. She struck the wall with a dull, sickening thud, which along with her screams of pain and terror, would haunt the Sailor Soldiers team for the rest of their lives. "Mercury!" the remaining members of the team yelled as she hit the wall. She slid down the wall to the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind her, and a pool of blood on the ground. The other members of the team rushed to her, and Sailor Jupiter checked the body, hoping that what they thought wasn't true. Unfortunately, her face told them that it was. "She's. . . she's dead," Jupiter said through her tears.   
  
Gilded Rose's grief quickly turned into rage. "Show yourself, murderer!" he yelled. "I will destroy you if I have to use my last ounce of strength to choke the life from your goddamned body!"  
  
"Gilded Rose!" Sailor Moon yelled. "What the Hell are you trying to do?"  
  
"I am going to destroy the Darkness once and for all," he said. "or die trying."  
  
**"You are half right," **the voice said, as the creature called the Darkness finally showed itself. The Darkness was a three-dimensional shadow, seven feet tall, with a strongman's body shape. Its voice sounded like several thousand voices speaking in perfect unison. **"You will die trying to destroy us."**  
  
"Enough talk," Gilded Rose said. "You and me, to the death!" He rushed the Darkness, and the two engaged in mortal combat. No quarter was asked, no quarter was given in their combat, just two beings out to completely destroy each other. No blow was wasted, each one was meant as a killing blow. The battle went on for almost an hour, neither combatant getting an edge, until the Darkness got in a lucky blow, which sent Gilded Rose down. As the Darkness went in for the kill, Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at it, and it caught the rose, and crumbled it in its hand. All seemed lost, and the Darkness went in for the kill, and was staggered back by a bolt of energy from out of nowhere.  
  
Gilded Rose looked from where the bolt of energy came from, and saw Cyprine and Puchirol, staffs crossed. "Quickly," Puchirol said. "Finish the Darkness off."  
  
"Look inside yourself," Cyprine said. "You'll know what you have to do." Teh twins disappeared as suddenly as they appeared.  
  
Gilded Rose knew almost immediately what he had to do. He knew he would only have one shot, and he had to make it count._ This is it,_ he thought to himself. _I'm only going to get one crack at this, so I better make it a good one. _He quickly got up and brought his hands to his right hip. _It's now or never, _he thought.  
  
"Is he really going to do what I think he's going to do?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
In answer to Sailor Moon's question, Gilded Rose began to mass energy in his hands.   
  
"Looks like it," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaa!" Gilded Rose said.  
  
"He's serious," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Meeeeeeeee!"  
  
"You can do it" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"We're counitng on you," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Meeeeeeeee!"  
  
_This one's for Sailor Mercury, _Gilded Rose thought to himself.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" With a determined look in his eyes, Gilded Rose thrust out his hands, and shot a large ball of pure energy at the Darkness. The legendary Kamehameha wave.  
  
The Kamehameha wave grew in size as it flew towards its target. The wave hit strong and true. **"Nooooooooooooooooo!" **the darkness screamed as the Kamehameha wave ripped through its body.  
  
The destruction of the Darkness created several waves of energy that buffetted the Sailor Soldier team. Fortunately, these waves only lasted several seconds, and did no harm to the team.  
  
The team was not unaffected by the waves, however. They found themselves transformed back into their civilian identities, their implements of transformation gone. Jake fell to his knees. "It's over," he said. "The Darkness is defeated. The world is safe."  
  
_Meanwhile, in another place_  
  
Amy Anderson had watched the final battle. She had seen Gilded Rose fight with a fury he had never shown, even during their encounter with Draevyn. She had seen the aftermath, after the other members of the team were stripped of their powers. She saw the sorrow on their faces as they looked on her lifeless body. "Don't be sad for me," she said. "I'm in a better place." She turned and walked towards a gold and pearl gate. There was a man at the gate. "I'm ready now," she told the man. "Ready for what lies ahead."  
  
"Welcome," the man said. "to the kingdom of Heaven, Amy Anderson. Go, and may peace be with you for eternity."  
  
_Meanwhile, back on Earth_  
  
A crowd had gathered around where the final battle occured. Elizabeth Minako had somehow made it back to the park, and was making her way through the crowd to where the former Sailor Soldier team was mourning the loss of one of its own. "What's happening?" she asked.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Serena asked. "Is that you?"  
  
Jake took a more direct approach. "Let her through," he said, and the crowd parted to let Elizabeth through.   
  
She gasped when she saw Amy's body. "What happened?" she asked when the initial shock wore off.  
  
"She took a direct hit of Darkness energy," Jake explained. "She went almost instantly. She died a hero's death."  
  
**Next time on American Senshi**  
  
The Darkness Saga concludes, as the sailor Soldier team says goodbye to one of its own in  
**GODSPEED AMY ANDERSON**  
  



	13. Godspeed, Amy Anderson

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
****_EPISODE 13-GODSPEED, AMY ANDERSON  
  
_I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi. _  
  
_Monday, 14 July, 1986_  
  
It was a sad day for the Sailor Soldier team. It was the day they buried one of their own. Only a few days earlier, they had defeated the Darkness, but during the battle, Sailor Mercury had been killed. "I still can't believe Amy's gone," Serena Campbell said.   
  
"None of us can," Susan Makoto said.   
  
_Friday, 18 July, 1986 Susan Makoto's house, 11:45 p.m._  
  
Susan awoke suddenly from the dream. In her dream, she was reliving the final battle against the Darkness. Sailor Moon had just destroyed Eudial, and the Darkness had shot a bolt of energy at Sailor Mercury. Sailor Jupiter had tried to knock Mercury out of the way of the blast, but for every step she took towards her friend, Mercury was moved two steps away. When the blast hit, time seemed to move in slow motion, and Jupiter could only watch in horror as her friend died. "No," Susan said. "I could have saved her."  
  
_Elizabeth Minako's house_  
  
For Elizabeth, it wasn't a dream that made her wake up suddenly. It was the words, echoing in her head. "You should have been there," they said. "If you were there, Amy would still be alive."  
  
_Tom Chiba's house_  
  
Like Susan, Tom relived the final battle against the Darkness in his dreams. However, his dream was different. In his dream, he delivered the fatal blow to Sailor Mercury. But he didn't stop there. He proceeded to destroy the other members of the Sailor Soldier team. He didn't stop there. He then went on a murderous rampage, killing everyone in sight, deriving more pleasure from each killing. As he was about to kill a small child, he awoke in a cold sweat. "I can't believe I tried to hurt my friends," he said.   
  
_Jake Slater's house_  
  
Jake wasn't having nightmares. For to have a nightmare, one must be asleep, which Jake found it almost impossible to do. He lay awake in bed, with his conflicted feelings. He still loved Amy, but he couldn't ignore the feelings he had for Rae. He and Rae had been friends for over ten years, and Jake had a crush on her for a couple of years, but was too shy to admit it to anyone, especially Rae.   
  
_The next afternoon, Joe's Burger Shack_  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Joe asked Jake.  
  
"I didn't get any sleep last night," Jake said. "You see, there's this girl I kinda have feelings for, but it's only been a little over a week since. . . "  
  
"Your girlfriend got killed?" Joe asked. "I know it hasn't been that long, but I'm certain she'd want you to be happy. If there's someone else, I'm sure she'd understand. I'll tell you what. You're off in a half hour anyways, I can handle things here until Yolanda shows up, why don't you take off early and clear your head a little."  
  
_Fifteen minutes later, Jake's house_  
  
Fortunately for Jake, when he got home, nobody was there. The state of mind he was in, the less human contact he had at that moment, the better. He had a lot of heavy soul searching to do. He went up to his room, and lay on the bed, on hos back, with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and started reliving the events of the previous couple weeks in his head. He was so engrossed in thought that he didn't notice when his dad, stepmom, and brothers came home an hour later. Two hours after that, he finally woke up, to the smell of fried chicken.   
  
"Oh good, you're awake," his stepmom said. "Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes."  
  
_That night, Tom Chiba's bedroom_  
  
Tom had the same nightmare he had the previous night, the one where he was still evil, and giong on a killing rampage. This time, when he woke up, Amy, or more precicely Amy's ghost, was standing at the foot of his bed. "What did I become?" he said. "It could have been me who killed you," he said to Amy.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," she said. "You were being controlled. An evil presence took you over."  
  
"But I attacked you all," he said.  
  
"It wasn't you," she said. "It was someone else. They were just doing it through you."  
  
"I never thought of it that way," he said, as Amy disappeared, and he drifted off to sleep, knowing the nightmare would not return.  
  
_Elizabeth Minako's bedroom_  
  
Elizabeth was lying in bed, trying to sleep, but unable to. She had one thought going through her head. "I should have been there," she said.  
  
"No you shouldn't," Amy's ghost said. "Without your powers, you would have lasted about half a second out there. Besides, we would have been too busy trying to protect you to fight. It was better that you weren't there."  
  
"But. . . " Elizabeth said.  
  
"But nothing," Amy said. "If you'd have been there, I'd be talking to your ghost right now."  
  
"I see your point," Elizabeth said. "I just wish you weren't dead."  
  
"That makes two of us," Amy said. "Well," she continued, "I have to go."  
  
"So soon?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I have a few more people to visit tonight," Amy said.   
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye," Elizabeth said, as Amy's ghost disappeared. "godspeed, Amy Anderson." Elizabeth began to cry.  
  
Artemis came into the room and wiped away Elizabeth's tears with his paw. "If you were gone, who'd remember to get the sardines I like?" he asked.   
  
"Oh Artemis," she said, rubbing his belly. "I'd miss you too, you know that. I got to get some sleep." She drifted off to a peaceful slumber.  
  
_Serena Campbell's bedroom_  
  
"I still can't believe Amy's gone," Serena said.   
  
"I'm sure Amy wouldn't want you sitting around moping about it forever," Luna said.  
  
"Besides," Amy's disembodied voice said, "I knew the job was dangerous when I took it."  
  
"I guess I can live with that," Serena said.   
  
_Susan Makoto's bedroom_  
  
Susan was having the dream again. They were fighting the Darkness, and it fired at Mercury. Jupiter tried to save her friend, but couldn't. As the blast struck its target, Susan awoke with a start, only to see Amy's ghost standing at the foot of her bed. "Amy," she said. "I just had the worst dream. I dreamt we were fighting the Darkness, and it fired at you, and I tried to get to you, to throw you out of the way of its blast. I was unable to save you. The blast killed you almost instantly."  
  
"I wish it was only a dream," Amy's ghost said.  
  
"So you're. . . ?" Susan asked.  
  
"Dead," Amy said.   
  
"But you wouldn't be dead if I was a step faster," Susan said.  
  
"You couldn't have saved me," Amy said. "It was my time to go. That was decided the day I was born, and there was nothing you or anyone else could have done to change it. You can't change fate, so don't beat yourself over it."  
  
"I guess you're right," Susan said. "But I'm glad to have been your friend."  
  
"And I'm glad to have been your friend," Amy said, as she disappeared.  
  
Susan went back to sleep, knowing the nightmare was over.  
  
_Rae Lincoln's bedroom_  
  
Rae couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Jake. She and Jake had been best friends since they were in first grade. She wished they could be more than friends, and she wondered if he wished that too. Before she knew what she was doing, she got out of bed and went to unlock the veranda door. "You sure this will work?" she asked.   
  
"Well, if I weren't dead, I'd bet my life on it," Amy's voice said.  
  
_Next door, Jake's bedroom_  
  
Jake couldn't sleep, either. He was still conflicted about his feelings for both Amy and Rae. He still loved Amy, but he harboured a small crush on Rae for a couple of years. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but for some reason, was afraid to.  
  
"You love her," Amy's ghost said. "You're in love with Rae, aren't you?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Jake asked.  
  
"Being dead odes have its advantages," Amy said.  
  
"But I still. . . " he said.  
  
"I know," she said. "But in case you've forgotten, I'm dead. You know, deceased, dearly departed, passed away, pushing up daisies, six feet under, dirtnapping, taking up permanent residence in the Pinebox Hotel, bought the farm. . . "  
  
"I get the picture," he said. "But why are you here?"  
  
"I want you to be happy," she said. "If that means being with Rae, I couldn't be happier. I jus twant you to do me one little favor. I want you to go to her right now and tell her how you feel."  
  
"Now?" Jake asked, looking at the clock on his nightstand. "It's one o'clock in the morning."  
  
"I'm well aware of the time," Amy said. "Just trust me on this, okay?"  
  
"I guess you know what you're doing," Jake said, as Amy disappeared. He got out of bed, threw on a pair of cut-off sweats, a robe, and a pair of slippers, and went next door. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, he climbed up the trellice, and onto the veranda. Instinctively, he opened the door, and entered her bedroom. "Listen Rae," he said, "I have something to tell you." He sat on the bed. He started to get nervous.  
  
"So what do you want to tell me?" Rae asked, knowing exactly what he was going to say, but wanting him to say it himself.  
  
Jake realized the only way to get over his nervousness was to come right out and say it. "I love you, Rae Lincoln," he said. "I've loved you for a couple of years, but I've been too afraid to tell you."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," Rae said, as she pulled Jake in, and planted her mouth on his, and the two friends shared a passionate kiss. Afterwards, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
**THE END. . . FOR NOW  
  
**Now that the Darkness is no more, the surviving members of the Sailor Soldier team have their whole lives ahead of them. They say life's a journey, not a destination, so join us soon for more of their journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
